All My Life You Lied to Me
by PrincessCupcake
Summary: After 17 yrs of lies,Bella finally learns the truth about herself. As a spell unravels she finds herself in another mans arms. With the help of Gigi,can she figure it all out before the Volturi get involed? A story of love,betrayal & exploding objects!R
1. So it Begins

Prologue-

Never. I can say that I've never thought there'd be a day where Edward could save me. No matter what I thought he could be my knight in shining armour. But this time, he can't save me from myself.

Chapter one- It Begins

In the dreary town of Forks one Bella Swan awoke from a dreadful sleep. Her dreams were clear as day and she could still see the horrors from the night. It was like a terrible memory. A she did her morning routine her thoughts strayed. She drove to school with a nagging feeling in the back of her mind like something was off.

Bella's POV-

I drove up in the parking spot, stopped in the same spot and as usual Edward was waiting for me. Our relationship started out ….. Well how to put this- when we me the glared at me then he almost tried to eat me and when he left I figured out his dreaded secret. He was a vampire, a very gloomy vampire but we had a lot in common so it worked out and we some how stared dating. To make our relationship even more corrupted I attracted a psycho vampire and I left that situation with a broken leg and sad/ kind of angry parents. The broken leg wasn't so bad. The bad part was being watched like a hawk so the little itty bitty things couldn't harm me.

I'm not that clumsy… really I'm not. Its just recently started showing up more often. Come to think of it, I wasn't much of a klutz before I moved to this dinky town. Hmmmm…

Back to reality, Edward came over to my truck to help me out. IT wasn't nessiecary but I thought it was cute. He gave me a kiss and said good morning. He led me over to the where Alice was she was speaking but I couldn't hear what she was saying.

'Look up Bella' a voice whispered. My attention was now he figure standing on the roof slowly creeping towards the edge. Eventually the person fell from the edge and came pumelling down with a screech and hitting the ground with a loud crack. My jaw dropped, I don't…that's impossible. I woah, I looked around and everyone else was talking and acting like nothing out of the ordinary happened.

_Maybe I just imagined it. _

"Did you see that?" I asked

"See what?" Alice asked

"The person on the roof, you know the one who jumped" I said, she shook her head and Edward gave me a funny look.

"Never mind" I mumbled

_He probably thinks I'm crazy. Great another item to add to the 'Whats wrong with Bella list (wwwb for short)_

He said somethig quickly and quietly to Alice. She looked at me and shook her head. She walked to her class and he walked me to class. For the rest of the day I couldn't focus at all. The same scene kept playing over in my head. Either way it was distracting.

Since it was Friday I was going to sleep over at the Cullen house and Charlie agreed to it as soon as Alice's name was mentioned.

It was late and I was so tired, sleep was calling to me and I accepted. Changing slowly and brushing my teeth. Then giving Edward a quick kiss I hopped into bed.

I was asleep as my head hit the pillow.

---A few hours later----

Thrid Persons POV-

The house was quiet; all had left to go hunting except Jasper and one . As Bella slept the temperature changed dramatically. Books were flying through the air, lights were flickering and slowing the window was cracking. Before it shattered loudly showering the ground with glass.

Both vampires came rushing in, Jasper was confused but he felt the shock radiating from Carlisle. Carlisle went up to check on Bella, he knew about her and had tried to stop it from occurring. But the proof was in-front, behind and all around him.

**A/N: The characters in this story belong to Stephenie Meyer and I own nothing except Gigi. I hope you liked this chapter, I know it starts out slow but I had to get some important points in. The next chapter will answer any questions and be a little more informative and awsomer. Please Review and let me know what you think! **


	2. Dreams, Premonitions and Gigi

Chapter 2- Meeting Gigi

_She wandered though the house, up the stairs seemed to go on forever. The walls told tales of days long ago but she moved passed them quickly. Stopping in front of a blank wall with only a wooden cross as its decoration. She reached forward and moved the cross away from the wall. She stepped closer and pressed her hand to a certain spot in the middle. Quietly an outline of a door appeared and slid open._

_The figure crept inside and the door closed behind her. She was now standing in what seemed to be a library or a study. Like Edwards room one of the walls were made of glass. Stepping towards the shelf she pulled out a book. It was covered with dust, brushing it off she muttered a few words and the book flew open. An arm shot out followed by another and the rest of the little body came out. A small feminine thing and it shook itself out. Little wings uncurled from her back and looked up. The fairy-like creature opened its mouth to speak "Wake up it said" _

Bella was wakening with an almost rough shove.

"Wake up Bella" Bella rolled over to see Alice looming over her.

"I'm up, I'm up! What time is it?" Bella asked groggily. Alice rolled her eyes but continued.

"I know I said I was going to give you a make over today but there's this sale and I know you don't want to go so I'll let you stay here. Annnnnd you might be home alone for half an hour till everyone comes back and Carlisle left for work. Bye!" She gave Bella a kiss on her cheek and disappeared.

Bella just rolled over to get up. Everything Alice had said wasn't heard. It was too early for all that information.

Bpov-

Turning on the tap I let the water run before showering and changing. The dream had seemed so real. Almost too real but I doubt that if I tried that a door would open. Nah it couldn't be real. Just my imagination.

Thinking back to about twenty minutes ago, to what she was saying. Something about shopping and a sale and Jasper. Maybe some other crap that has to do with the mall. I sat on the couch with a sigh. Turning on my favourite movie I sat back and relaxed.

Two hours later I couldn't focus anymore. That stupid dream was nagging at the back of my mind and I couldn't ignore it any longer.

Walking quickly up the stairs I stopped at the wall in front of the top of the stairs. Lifting the wooden cross and pressing my hand to the centre. To my surprise it heated up a little bit and a door slid open. Stepping inside and looking around the room was exactly like it was in my dreams.

Looking around one book caught my eye. It was the biggest book on the shelf. When I grabbed it, it hit the floor. _Whoops…._

I knelt down and brushed off the book. I hesitated, maybe my dream was a vision and a little pixie thing is going to jump out of the book. I reached over and lifted the cover, it didn't budge.

"Open Sesame" I said, nothing happened

I though for a bit, I was trying to remember another way to open this mystical book.

Just for a bit of fun I pointed my hand at the book and whispered _"Alohomora."_ Sadly nothing happened. I picked up the book; I was ready to throw it at the wall when my hand felt like it was on fire. The books feel from my hands with a soft _'thud'_ . MY hands felt wet and I could see that they were bleeding from the tips. I sucked on my fingertips and walked back to the discarded book. The cover lifted and the pages fluttered after it, finally coming to a stop at the middle of the book. I leaned over to look inside; it was like an endless black box. A tiny arm came out followed by the rest of her body. She shook herself out and I got a good look at her.

She was the size of a Barbie doll that resembled Snow White except with big metallic silver eyes instead of sky blue. She looked up and little wings sprouted from her back. She floated off the ground before speaking to me.

"Took you long enough" she grumbled

"Who are you?" I asked

"The better question is 'why are you here?' or even 'where have you been all my life' but since you asked my name is Gabrielle or Gigi for short" She said with a smile. I thought it was a creepy smile since it showed off her tiny fangs.

"Okay Gigi it's nice to meet you. But what are you doing here?" I asked. She was so cute it was distracting.

"Tsk tsk you don't know well I can't tell you until you figure it out"

"Figure what out?" So many questions and I'm not getting anywhere.

"You're a smart girl, you'll figure it out"

"Figure what out!"

"We should leave, someone's coming inside" She said and flew out of the room; I followed and headed back down to the living room.

Like she predicted, someone was coming back in. Emmett, Rosalie, Carlisle and Jasper walked in. Alice came in shortly after, arms full with bags.

"Hello Bella," Carlisle said, he eyed the spot where Gig was.

"No one can see me, stop being paranoid" she said. The same process repeated but without everyone eyeing where Gigi was.

"I want some new clothes take me shopping" Gigi whined

I shook my head, no.

"Take me shopping, please Bella" She whined, I whispered "no"

"Fine I'll start singing the one song that gets on your nerves and yes Belles I'm talking about _that _song"

'_No she couldn't, she wouldn't, nooo!-_

"_This is the song that never ends.  
It goes on and on my friends.  
Someone started singing it not knowing what it was  
and they'll continue singing it forever just because; this is the song that never ends.  
It goes on and on my friends.  
Someone started singing it not knowing what it was,  
and they'll continue singing it forever just because,_ -"

"Okay fine, fine I'll take you shopping just shut up already" I said louder then I intended to.

I grabbed her arm and pulled her to my truck. Ignoring the looks I got from the Cullen's.

_Stupid song_


	3. Commander Gigi and Faze 2

Chapter 3- Commander Gigi and Faze two

After an hour of shopping in the Barbie section of the closet toy store. WE finally were able to choose an outfit for that annoying twit named Gigi. She left the store in an 'outfit' that resembled a boot camp instructor. Camo and all.

"I heard that you know! If you want it to be a secret then don't think so loud. It's like your broadcasting your thoughts to the world" She said in a snappy tone.

Ignoring her comment, we ended up buy almost half of the Barbie section. I would have a hard time explaining this to Edward and Alice…..

Driving through the familiar street I pulled up to the Cullen driveway. Gigi floated out of the car and flew beside me as I walked back up to the house. I could hear hushed conversations but all was quiet when I closed the door.

"Ooooo someone's hiding something" Gigi said with an evil giggle. The house was quiet, why was it so fricking quiet. Would it _kill _anyone to be a little loud, the creatures of the night stereotype are being taken too seriously.

"Lets go down to La Push this place is suckish" She said

"Maybe later" I whispered back, she rolled her eyes and floated into the living room. I followed; the room was empty except for Jasper who was reading a book in the far corner.

"This stinking form is so itchy! So annoying….itch…won't fade" Gigi said trying to scratch a spot.

"Why don't you just change" I asked, she shook her head no.

"I can't do that until this stupid spell is broken" She said still itching her back.

I was about to ask about this 'spell' when Alice rushed in and sat down beside me.

"Great it's the Queen Pixie" Gigi said sarcastically.

"Hi Alice" I said, she nodded. I leaned forward, my attention back on the TV. I could feel Alice's eyes boring into my skull. Suddenly she gasped, and Gigi landed in my lap.

"This is gunna be good, she thinks your going to die and they're going to watch you like a hawk" She laughed

"Huh?"

"Oh boy I can't wait until she tell your little boy toy"

Right on cue Edward came rushing in, a worried look set in on his face.

"I hate it when you do that" I said to both Edward and Gigi. Edward was oblivious to what I was talking about.

"Bella I was so worried" He said sadly

"I left for less then two hours how could you be so worried?"

"I didn't know where you were- "I couldn't here the rest, a sharp pain seared through my head. The pain slowly spread to my body. I held my head screaming in pain.

Gigi's POV-

I think I should have warned her about that. I feel a little bit bad but watching Edward scurrying around trying to figure out what's wrong is just hilarious. And when the rest of the Cullen's come running in is even better.

Back to the current situation, Bella was screaming in agony before her body couldn't' take it anymore and she passed out. Edward picked up her body and carried her up to his room, gently placing he on the bed. Carlisle was called upstairs to check on her but he couldn't explain what was happening.

Now, all I could do was sit back and watch, check her vital signs every oonce in a while and make sure she wasn't spazzing out.

It was the second phase in the cycle. This phase brought on some physical changes. By midnight Bella could wake up with a tail or webbed feet. The changes depended on their mate. You see every person had a mate and in Bella's case, her dad screwed up the chance of her marrying a human kid all those years ago.

My guess is that she wakes up with a tail- hopefully a fluffy tail perhaps a wolf tail. Anything but fangs, I will do almost anything for her to get away from that obsessive git. The rest of the Cullens are alright but Edward, one word – creeper.

I sat back with a book and waited, it was going o be a long night.

The clock struck midnight and Bella sat up with gasp. The moonlight shone through the room. She go up from the bed and a cute fluffy tail swished behind her. She walked straight passed me and towards the door. As she passed the mirror she did a double take and screamed.

She had a fluffly tail and no fangs!!!!

Yes, in your face Carlisle Cullen!


	4. Delusional Bella and History w Gigi

**A/N: I'd like to thank everyone for reviewing and I'd like to point something out. 1- I don't thik I mentioned that Gigi was a faerie just that she had a faerie like appearance so that does ****not ****mean that she is a faerie. **

**The characters in this story belong to Stephenie Meyer but Gigi and this plot belong to me. Enjoy! **

Chapter 4- Delusional Bella and a brief history

Gigi's POV-

And she screamed. Why did she have to scream? In the house of Cullen screaming means either two things 'Bella fell down and is tremendous pain' or 'another vampire is after Bella' . In this case either situation is wrong so so so very wrong. It was a good thing Bella didn't faint because they would practically fly through the walls to get to her. She just sat down and curled into a ball rocking herself back and forth. Squishing her tail in the process.

"I do not have a tail, I do not have a tail, I do not have a tail" she murmured to herself. As the Cullens arrived one by one, each one more confused then the last. Each of them took a moment to check the situation. One Rosalie Hale took the time to say "what a freak``

in which Edward retaliated in saying `Just leave`.

I flew over to her and whispered in her ear, " Bella nothing is wrong , stand up and sit on the bed" She did as I asked. The Cullens (minus Rosalie) were confused but eventually went back to work. Edward and Carlisle stayed in the room due to certain suspicions Carlisle had and Edward just happened to be listening in on his thoughts.

_Bunch of Buffoons I tell yah. Buffoons! And they call themselves vampires, they are not worthy of that title! _

In a few hours the second faze would start and she would have to so to school- if she knew about it or not. First I had to get them out of the room and then tell her about it. A simple spell could work but what fun would that be. I could play with their minds.

I floated over to Edward and sat on his shoulder. He wouldn't be able to see me, just hear me which was perfect.

"Edward, oh Edward" I sang softly. He turned around a few times trying to locate the voice, sad really.

"Edward leave this room or I will personally rip your body into confetti and make a cake with the pieces and fed it to the wolves." I said in the evilest voice of my life. Like I predicted he ran from the room faster then you can say baked Alaska.

Now onto Carlisle, he could be in the room it didn't matter. A little blocking spell and the room would be empty to him. A few words and I could speak as freely as I wanted to. I floated back over to where Bella.

"Bella can you hear me?" I asked, she gave a slight incline of her head.

"Good, I just want you to know that the tail is just a side effect. It's temporary" I said, she calmed down at this and nodded.

"How temporary?" she asked

"Until you find you mate"

"But I'm dating Edward and he's my mate" She said

"No you dumbass, your mate is someone who is faithful to you, loves you with all their heart and is compatible in every way. It all depends on your tail, it usually tell you what kind of person your mate shall be." I said

"But what about Ed-"

"No since you have no fangs, Edward is not your mate and never ever was or will be" I said seriously.

"So what does my tail mean"

"It means that you mate is one lucky wolf" I said laughing. Before she could say more I grabbed her hand and transported us to La Push- First Beach to be exact.

Bella's POV-

I have a tail, I have a tail. I have a _fluffy _tail. All is normal in Bella worlds. I have a tail that swishes back and forth. SOME HELP ME I HAVE A FLIPPIN TAIL!!!

I could feel a slight tug on my body before landing on a really warm hard surface. It said 'ow' and ooough. I opend my eyes to see where I was. Rolling over I realised I was in my room- my nice and cozy room.

"It was a dream all a crazy dream" I said to myself

'What a crazy dream. I wonder where I came up with all of that. A faerie. AS if a little faerie could stop a blood thirsty psyco vampire could be stopped by a faerie.'

The bed shifted as a voice said- "Think again buddy and I am not a faerie"

So it wasn't a dream, _crap. _"Are you even listening to me!" She screamed, who knew someone so tiny could be so loud.

_Double crap, she's angry._

"Nope"

"Well since you weren't listening " She glared at me quickly but continued

" I said I'm not a faerie"

"Then what are you?" I asked, how could she not be a faerie. She looks exactly like the faeries in fairy tales.

"Its hard to explain because their isn't a word for it. But in general my job is to keep the peace between all the 'mythilogical creatures and insure that humans don't get involved or hurt in anyway. Other then well the obvious" She said

"You said you make sure humans don't get involved but I'm human and I'm in love with a vampire" I said

"You just think your in love but your not. Love is fully understanding and accepting a person with all their flaws. Love is a passionate affection towards someone else. What you have with Edward is just a secret that is keeping you together and a little crush" She said. I sat speechless and then she made it worse.

"And no technically you don't qualify as human"

"What do you mean I'm not human!" I snapped.

"Your father sold the soul of his first born child- you- to a certain someone. So your not human you grew up believing you were. Sad really, I thought you knew" She said

Gigi's POV-

_I feel so much better. Now she knows most of what happened all those years ago. I'll tell her more but she might pass out from over thinking- if that's possible. _

_I hope the spell fades soon because the strawberry scent is giving me a headache. _


	5. Down in La Push

**A/N: First I'd like to say I own nothing and that the Twilight characters belong to one Stephenie Meyer and thnk you to everyone who reviewed!!! I hope you like this chapter!**

Chapter 5-

It was a Monday morning, which meant Bella had to go to school. The things Gigi had told her filled her head. She got to her usual morning routine before Edward came to pick her up. Finally deciding on an outfit she headed down to the kitchen. Gigi sat waiting; her appearance had changed since the night before. Instead of the petite figure that stood five inches high. She was now an average height but not back to normal in her standards. She twirled her hair and waited some more as Bella.

And finally she came downstairs. She walked into the kitchen and walked right passed Gigi. Bella then proceeded to pour herself some cereal. It wasn't until she reached for the milk that she noticed Gigi sitting there.

"Holy crap, you…you grew and quick! What the hell!" She exclaimed

"Damn, you're slow. I've been here for almost half an hour, now hurry up and eat before your _precious _Edward comes to pick you up" Gigi said calmly.

Right on cue, a horn honked from outside. In other words, Edward was here.

She sat back and watched as Bella scurried around trying to gather her school supplies.

"Oh and Bella" I called out, she responded with a loud 'yeah'

"I'll pick you up after school, we have some business down in La Push to take care of" I yelled.

"M'kay, bye" She called back and she was gone.

---- Five hours of nothingness later---

'_Oh my gosh, I didn't know this house was so boring.'_ Gigi thought as she walked through the house. The day was passing by slowly and she had already dug up all the items she left. Mainly a few letters, two historic books and she found her bike in the shed.

With nothing better to do, Gigi spent the rest of the afternoon fixing her motorcycle and planning the upcoming bonfire.

Finally three o'clock came around and Gigi headed out. It didn't take her long to find the school- the giant 'Forks High' sign made it obvious. She parked her bike by the 'oh so famous' silver Volvo and waited. Soon enough the bell rang and the students were starting to leave.

Soon enough Bella came out with her boyfriend and Alice. Their looks turned to curiosity. It bugged Gigi to no ends and she was loosing her patience.

"Come on, hurry up. We have places to go people to see" Gigi said irritated

"I'm hurrying wait a minute will you" Bella said irritated that she was being rushed.

"Bye Edward" she said, giving him a chaste kiss on his cheek. She was taking to long so Gigi took her hands, pulling her towards the bike and shoving a helmet in her arms. Gigi wasn't one to leave unannounced so she said 'See you later Jackass" and speed off.

Bella had no idea what to expect so she just held on for the ride.

Meanwhile, Edward was thoroughly confused. "Who was she and how does she know my Bella" he said, Alice shook her head.

"So what she made a new friend, let her have some fun for a night" she said smiling like her usual self. Alice was happy- even though she couldn't see any visions if Bella was involved in some way- she had faith that whatever happened tonight would lead to something even better.

--Back to Gigi and Bella—

Gigi slowed the bike down as they approached Jacob's house. The last time Bella spoke to Jacob was before the first time he transformed into a hairy creature of the night (but Bella doesn't know that part yet) and she wasn't looking forward to speaking a/or being in the same room as him. Lucky for her the bonfire was outside!

They got off the bike and immediately Bella started asking questions. Being the 'kind' person she is answered each and every one no matter how stupid it was.

The sun began to set and still Bella didn't ask the most important question.

"Why did you bring me down here" Bella asked

"I was going to tell you my history but down here in La Push their version is so much better. Plus the way Billy tells it is so amazing!"Gigi excaimed

"So its all about you"

"Not really, some other people that you have yet to meet and a few you know" She said casually. They reached the beach where everything was being set up. The guys from the pack were there- Gigi dragged Bella over to introduce her to them. One guy in particular caught her eye.

"Hello Gabrielle" The super fine guy said to Gigi but his eyes strayed over to Bella and went slightly unfocused. Before she could respond a certain pack member responded with an unwanted outburst

"Whats she doing here!" Said boy exlaimed pointing to Bella- this boy happened to be Paul.

Before he could do or say anything more, Gigi stepped infront of Bella. A fierce look on her face, she growled at Paul "She's here, cuz I brought her here. Got a problem with that" Silence followed.

"I didn't think so, come on Bella" Gigi said, her mood was ruined. They began walking back to the logs.

"Like I care what she says, she's just some bitch" Paul said, unknown to him Gigi heard every word. She appeared infront of him in a flash. With a flick of her wrist he was on the ground. She was the image death, her hair changed to fuchsia flames flying around her, her eyes were completely black. Her skin was deathly pale, her teeth sharpened into a terrifying smile. Time slowed down around her.

She had him pinned to a nearby tree within seconds

"You couldn't imagine what I could do in a matter of seconds. I could burn you alive before anyone could blink. So tell me do you really want to get on my bad side?" She asked quietly, he shook his head.

"Good" She said and let go. Her appearance changed back to how she looked earlier this morning. Time speed back up to its usual speed and Paul was scared out of his mind. His slid down the tree trunk, attempting to control his breathing.

Gigi made her way back to Bella, acting as if nothing happened.

"Finally the good part" She breathed with a sigh.

------

Sam's POV- His pov of the bonfire)

I sent out a call to the pack, the bonfire was starting soon and as much as I want to skip it. I don't have a choice. As the alpha I had to set a proper example fopr the younger ones. But in reality Ijust want to be a normal guy. I want to go clubbing find women, sleep all day maybe go to college – there is no way in hell that that will happen. I'm not even 25, for your information I'm only 22 and yet it had become my job to look after exploding furballs.

Not exactly what I wanted when I was in highschool.

So here I am walking down the beach when a beautiful brunette crossed my path. She was standing by the Tribes most feared associate, Gabrielle or Gigi as she was more commonly known. I said hello to miss Gabrielle before focusing my attention on this lovely lady. I later found out her name was Bella, she was the daughter of Chief Swan. This brunette seemed familiar- she appeared in Jacob's mind a lot during pack runs.

During the bonfire I couldn't seem to keep my eyes away from her, it was like my soul screamed for her attention but I doubted she would even give me thetime of day. She was absolute perfection.

My thoughts were interupted by a voice beside me.

"You know she's single now" Gigi said nodding in Bellas direction.

"Get to know her, you never know she could like you back" She said and walked towards the item of my affections with a wink in my direction they were gone.

Now how to explain all this to Leah...... shit

---- The next chapter is from Bella's POV but she's more focused on the story then anything else.


	6. Her Story prt1

_She's into new sensation  
New kicks in the candlelight  
She's got a new addiction  
For every day and night  
She'll make you take your  
Clothes off and go dancing in the rain  
She'll make you live her crazy life  
But she'll take away your pain  
Like a bullet to your brain  
- Ricky Martin, Livin la vida loca _

Chapter 6-

They sat around and made themselves comfortable. It was a rare occasion to see this group of people together, but yet at the same time they were comfortable around each other. And now as Billy began his story Gigi was second guessing herself but it was to late now.

**(I was going to put the story up but I didn't feel like it so instead I'll put some of the important stuff in the conversations and through the later chapters)**

As he told his story, Bella took in all the details she could. The important and not so important facts about her new friend. By the end she was astonished that so much could happen to one person. Gigi said she had a dark past but nothing could of prrepared her for what Billy just said.

On the other hand Gigi was a little sad, over time they had changed her story by adding a few things and adjusting a few details. She mad ea promise to herself that she would introduce Bella to some of the people from her past. Like her husband- or as she like to say 'soul mate' or her 'perfect match' either would work- but Gigi doubted that being in the same room as the person recognised as Death would go well.

'_Oh well, she'll get used to it_' She thought as they walked back to the bike. Gigi sat infront of Bella and Bella pulled on a helmet as they drove off.

Lucky for Bella, Charlie had to work until the early morning. She walked inside and changed for bed. She wasn't hungry so dinner wasn't expected Edward to be in her room but sadly he wasn't. Oh course Gigi was in her room and she had a feeling that she wanted to talk about the bonfire.

Bella took a seat on her bed and got comfortable. Gigi sat in the rocking chair by the window. "Any questions Missy" She asked

"Of course but first I have to know one thing. If your husband murdered you shouldn't you be dead and not here now?" Bella asked

"In reality I don't have a true from anymore so when I made the 'deal with the devil' I was stuck in between life and death kind of on the borderline. I think of it as an upgrade instead of a curse" Gigi responded.

As soon as she spoke a new question popped into Bellas mind.

"So who's this mystery man your married to?" She asked wiggling her eyebrows

"It depends who you ask"

"Why?"

"Because I married the 'God of Death' but I call him Thanatos" Gigi said with a glazed and dazed look.

"I'll bring him by during the week or maybe he'll pop by for business" She grinned evilly as she said this.

"No thanks maybe some other time" Bella said fearfully

"Why not, he's so sweet but if you don't want to meet him then I understand"

"Surrreeee he is then I'm the Easter Bunny"

"Geez no need to be sarcastic" Gigi laughed

The phone rang and Bella rushed down the hall to answer it. On the other line was her dad telling her that he wouldn't be home ffor a couple of days. HE suggested that she could stay at the Cullens house until he came back.

Gigi disappeared as if sensing someone. As Bella hung up the phone Alice appeared in her room.

"Well hurry up, I've have so much planned for you" she said happily.

Gigi had a feeling that Alice was coming over. Which meant that Jasper was alone- _'Perfect' _She thought. Jasper was an important person. But in the Cullen household they thought of him as the weakest link. The one who was obsessed with blood- but Gigi knew the truth and she had to speak with him.

She transported herself into the room Alice and Jasper shared. AS she suspected one Jasper Whitlock. She had met him during his vampiric war stage, she was suppose to eliminate the entire army and ended up watching them for days. In the end she decided against it by talking some sense into some of the 'soldiers' and turning the others against each other.

So any-who the chance of him even knowing who she was, was highly unlikely. As she appeared in his room, he looked up. She waved, he was confused- there were no emotions but he felt like he knew her from somewhere. He knew her name but it was stuck on the tip of his tongue

"Gabriella" He said after some thought. She applauded quietly "Wow you remembered my name after all these years" HE was going to respond but she continued speaking

"I have a proposition for you….." She said, her voice trailing off suggestively

**-----**

** That is Chapter 6 i hope you liked it and again thank you to everyone who reads this and the reviews make my day! **


	7. Trouble in Paradise

Chapter 7- Troubble in Paradise

"As I was saying I need your help, but its not really _help _that I need" Gigi said

"I would do anything in my power to help you" Jasper said

"That's good enough for me" Gigi said. She turned to leave but stopped and said "Meet me downstairs with the rest of your coven I have to speak with all of you" With that said she faded into the background and was gone.

---A few minutes later----

The Cullens stopped whaty they were doing as they heard the voice in their mind whisper _'Go to the living room.' _

One by one they went to the designated place. Confusion was the main emotion since they had no idea what to expect. Except Jasper he had spoken to Gigi previously so he knew she would be leading this little meeting. They made themselves comfortable and waited.

"Alice do you know what this is about?" Carlisle asked, Alice shook her head.

"I'm gunna take a guess and say that you all heard thet little message too?" Emmett said, everyone nodded

"Weird, who sent it?"

"Wasn't me" Edward responded

"We know that dumbass. Why would you send yourself a message then ask about it" Rosalie snapped at him

"Well its not like you know what it was" was his brilliant response. Unknown to them Gigi was already in the room. Gigi sat on the far table dresses to impress (scare the hell out of people) in black robes with the hood up so that all you could see were her eyes. The rest of her face was a blur until she pulled her hood down- which she did eventually.

"You two done yet" She said, they looked in her direction instantly.

"Who the hell are you?!"

"Your highness" Carlisle said respectfully then he stood and bowed before sitting down.

"What the hell is going on"

"You didn't answer my question" Rosalie said impatiently

"I don't have to" Gigi responded her eyes glowing and eerie red

"It has come to my attention that your treaty with the werewolves in La Push isn't in affect anymore and needs to be renewed. The treaty that was made didn't meet new standards which certain creatures are taking advantage of" She said sternly, it was days like this where she hated her 'job'.

"Got it?" she asked not waiting for a response she continued. "Good, be in the big clearing on the west side of town by midnight or I'll bring you myself" She said and she left silently.

"Well that was odd"Esme said.

"No that's part of what shes know for." Carlisle responded

"Who was that?" Alice asked

"Now she calls herself Gigi it's the shortened version of her title in our world" He said

"huh?"

"She's the ruler of all the 'creatures of the night' and she takes care of who dies and who lives"

"ohhh so shes the scary chick we fear yet love at the same time" Emmett said, Rosalie smacked him upside his head.

"No shes someone who just oozes a type of confidence that just demands respect, what she does adds to the fear behind it" Jasper said calmly

-----The next morning ----

Bella's POV-

I woke up by a gentle shaking instead of my annoying alarm clock. A nice change if I do say so myself. I rolled over to get up and made my way to the bathroom to freshin up. Later I noticed that Alice left out an outfit for me on the bed, I just put it on without thinking much about it.

A loudd thud interupted my concentration, as usual Gigi was around somewhere. She held up a cup in her hand.

"Drink it" she said, I cautiously took the cup from her hands and lifted it to my lips but stopped . It smelt odd- like roses and chocolate and a bit like rain

"Just drink it so I can find out if I made it right" She said casually

"What if you didn't?" I asked, she shrugged "I don't know. You'll most likely say what your concision's are telling you but other then that nothing"

"Okay" I chugged it and it tasted exactly how it smelt. I shuddered as whatever was in the drink went through my body and let out a loud burp.

"How do you feel" she asked professionally. I thought about it for a few seconds, how did I feel well um fine, I guess.

"Ummm fine"

"Then I definetly made it wrong" She said to herself, all the while she was thinking '_Edwards in for a hell of a day' _With a small laugh she waved goodbye and dissapeared.

'She really needs to stop doing that' I thought

I headed downstairs to get some food from the kitchen, Esme was waiting with a plate of eggs on the table. Soon enough Alice and Edward came down saying it was time to leave. With a quick kiss from Edward we drove to school.

The rest of the day went as usual and oh so boring. That is until lunch came around.

It was almost the end of lunch, about fifteen minutes left and everything was going horribly. To sum it all up Edward was being a pompus asswipe.

"But Bella I'm doing this because I love you" HE said

"How can you love me you barely know anything about me" I said back

"I remember everything" Edward responded smugly

"If your so sure then tell me whats my favourite colour and why?" I asked

"Blue is your favourite colour because it reminds you of a calm day"

"Wrong my favourite colour is not blue. You of all people should know that I don't have a favourite colour it changes everyday" I almost screamed

"I can't take it anymore, your such an ass! I can't deal with this, Edward its over" I said as I walked away.

"Surely your joking, after all we've been through-" Edward started to say but I cut it off.

"I almost got my self killed because of you!" I yelled, I kept walking not bothering to look back. It was so pointless now.

I got halfway through the parking lot when Gigi appeared on on top the hoods of the cars. Like all the other times she was dressed in an odd outfit. This time she wore a black sports bra with little black shorts . Her hair was pinned up in a messy bun and a smirk was on her face as usual. She was back to an average height and her eyes shone even brighter- creepier in my opinion

"Whats wrong, is there trouble in paradise?" She asked

"Yeah and I just want to escape it all" I said and she hopped off the hood and stood be my side.

"I can do that" she said and without a word the ground disappeared from beneath my feet. We ended up on the beach.

"Now that your free from Cullen we can start the training" She said

"Huh?"

"Starts tomorrow night at seven. You'll have to drive to the Cullen mansion and you'll be meeting with Jasper. He'll be your mentor for the next week"

"Wait, what?" I asked but she was gone.

-------


	8. Just Chill and Relax

** AN: Once again all Twilight related topics and characters belong to Stephenie Meyer. The only thing i own is this plot and Gigi. **

* * *

Chapter 8- Just Chill and Relax

"Just relax" Gigi said.

"Why?"

"You know what never mind, just stay here and I'll take you over myself"

"Huh?" I was confused; I hope she was just talking to herself but no such luck.

"Stay in the one place Edward can't go. Got it?" I nodded

"Good" and she disappeared on the spot.

'_Now what to do, what to do?' _I thought to myself.

I sat back, letting my mind wander. Every once in a while I would toss a pebble and watch it skip across the water. People came and went. A few would stop by and talk to me. But other then that it was quiet with the waves splashing to keep me calm.

Time went by and the sun was setting slowly. I checked my watch, 5 o'clock and I was so hungry. I checked my bag and pulled out a granola bar. I munched on it slowly and went for a walk around the surrounding forest. I could bet that my ass had a big wet spot on it but I couldn't give a damn about it. I picked up my stuff and headed out.

The further I went the more all the trees started to look the same. It didin't take me long to figure out that I was completely lost. All I could do was waiting for someone to walk by or Gigi to show up. I looked around for a place to sit. I found a comfy fallen tree but on my way over I tripped over a twig. Lifting myself off the ground I put some weight on my ankle to test it out. I could put at least half of my weight on it so it wasn't broken. But I still couldn't wander too far with my foot in its current condition.

I hopped to the tree I found and sat down. I waited and waited and waited some more. Twigs snapped in the distance, close to where i sat. The noises grew louder and louder. A lone black wolf stepped out from the tree line. It was too big to be a wolf maybe one of the werewolves from around here.

_But which one?_

My thoughts were cut short by a soft popping sound beside me.

"Ready to go? "Gigi asked. I looked at her and nodded. Her usual crazy outfits were replaced by a creepy black robe that seemed to have a dark aura surrounding it with a life of its own. She grabbed my hand and I was now in a huge room. The room was a pale colour and was very open, a mini library on the far wall and a natural looking light above.

"Where are we?" I asked, Gigi laughed. Her laugh is always different depending on her mood. This time it could be compared to tinkling windchimes.

"We are in one of the secret rooms in the Cullen household. The only people who know about it are me, Jasper, Carlisle ans Esme. No one else. "She said

The door opened quietly and closed right after. Jasper walked in the room. I looked questioningly at Gigi.

"He's going to help you concentrate. You tend to over react on about things you don't know about so Jasper was perfect for this job" She said.

"I know we don't really talk much but I hope this will make our relationship less awkward" He said, I nodded. Gigi disappeared and we spent the next few hours meditating. He taught me a few tricks to censor my emotions and not let what I feel show through my eyes.

Gigi came back and I was back in my room. She told me Edward wouldn't bother me and I'd have a nice nights rest.

-----

Review please!


	9. The New Treaty

Chapter 9- The New Treaty

-------Back in La Push ------

Sam's POV-

Its been a day or two since I saw _her_. She's been on my mind since the bonfire. I can tell Leah is getting mad and I can understand why. I have to man up to the situation and tell Leah that this isnt going to work out and she'll know why. She's apart of the pact.

So here I am, waiting on the beach by the waves. I chose a spot where she can't throw things at me, she can shout and scream but I can't say I deserve it. My heart just belongs to another even if my Bella doesn't know it yet. But still I feel bad, maybe in time Leah will find her true love and forget about the love we could have had.

I could hear her footsteps and smell her scent as she approached. She had a smile on her face as she leaned in to give me a kiss. The kiss didn't feel right, it felt like I was cheating on my imprint.

"I can't do his any more" I said taking a step back.

"You can't do what" She asked

"This, our relationship, I just can't do this" I said leaning back against the tree.

"Why, we're so good together! Everyone thinks so and I... I love you" Her voice faltered as she said those last words.

"I've found her, i....i imprinted" I said, watcing her carefully.

"On who" She whispered

"the chiefs daughter, Bella Swan" Her expression quickly changed to one of rage and she punched the tree.

"What's so important about her that everyone just has to fly to her! She's plain and ugly and she takes everything I have!" She slid to the floor yelling and screaming

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to" I said, I didn't know what to do so I slowly backed away until I was off the beach completely.

It was then that I remembered the meeting we had later with the bloodsuckers.

At least we didn't have to go in our wolf forms.

Gigi's POV-

--- Ten minutes to Midnight in the Clearing---

I was happy yet sad, this day had meaning to me and only a few people knew about it. My hubby would be around; he always made me feel better. He appeared silently beside me, wrapping his arms around my waist.

"Hello my sweet" He said. His voice sent chills down my spine, who knew the keeper of death could be so sweet and sensual.

"Hey" I said. He let go and gently pushed a box in my hands. I opened it to reveal an old fashioned riffle. I gave him a quick hug before testing it out. I held it up, cocked it and aimed it in between the trees for another tree further away. I pulled the trigger.

"OW!"

I laughed, _Whoops… hehe_

Slowly the Cullens came into the clearing followed by the shapeshifters of La Push. There were more wolves then I expected about two more then I thought but that didn't matter much. They separated into two groups: Cullens on the left and Wolves on the right. They acted like they smelled something foul. I flicked my wrist and the direction of the wind changed and still their faces were screwed up. Maybe this was a mental thing. They were hell bent on thinking that the other group smelt of something foul. I rolled my eyes and began.

"As you may or may not know who I am. Well. I go my different names depending on who you ask. Either ' Deaths Leading Lady', 'Devils Keeper', The Other Reaper', 'Soul Keeper', the list goes on but at the moment I go by Gigi. It has come to my attention that the treaty made over this land is null and invalid. Personally I think it was done crappy but it got the job done." I said, pacing back and forth, looking at everyone.

"I'll keep this short and sweet, for this to be done I have a new treaty written up and it will be signed in blood. Okay?" I asked, they nodded, "Good, you can come up and sign this with the quill provided. A stone pillar shot up from the ground

All was well until Ms. Barbie spoke up.

"Why's he here?"

"Because you aren't born as vampires and since it is a given trait you stand on the border line. As for the guys over there, they are born with the genes in their blood"

One by one they signed the parchment, a few 'owww's and 'ouch's were heard but it went on without further problems. I grabbed the paper, it rolled itself up with a swish and that's all.

"Thanks, that's all I need. Good night" I said calmly and left the clearing with a soft 'pop'.

Where I end up, nobody knows….

----- The Next Morning -----

Bella's POV

I woke up feeling like crap, my whole body hurt. I got out of bed slowly and took my time getting ready. My head had a pounding headache and going to school was sounding worse by the minute. I was feeling really lazy and driving to school was going to take a lot of extra effort. Or maybe Gigi will show up and bring me to school. Hopefully Edward would be off on one of his notorious hunting trips and would be gone for the rest of the week.

I slumped to the ground my head in my hands, my head felt heavy. The colours in my line of vision blurred and darkness was coming in from the sides.

'_Well damn, I thought it was going to be a good day' _I thought and soon enough everything went black.

Narrators POV-

As predicted Gigi showed, a few minutes late but she showed up none the less. She noticed Bella's familiar figure lying on the floor. With a wave of her hand she had the results of Bellas sudden unconscious state. It appeared that the draught she had given Bella had worked, a slow reaction but god none the less. The specific draught was supposed to cause temporary blindness, limit movement and increase clumsiness immediately after it was taken. But in rare cases it caused fainting spells and or an inability to lie. In Bella case all the side affects occurred.

'_She was clumsy before so it's hard to tell if that was affected at all' _Gigi thought as she lifted up her body from the floor and placed it on the couch.

'_At least now there's proof that she has potential to work with me for the next fifty years without killing herself' _she thought grimly.

With no other work to take care of, she hopped on the other couch and made herself comfy until Bella woke up.

'_Ice cream sounds really good right now'_ She waltzed into the kitchen helping herself to whatever was in the fridge.

--------

A/N- I hope you like it, I think it all flows together now that most of the background information is in the story but still it isn't perfect.

REVIEW please!


	10. Caution: Side Effects

Bella's POV-

When I woke up my head felt like a zoo trampled through it. I blinked a few times, trying to get the room to stop spinning. Finally it stopped. I looked around as I stood up. I walked into the kitchen the clock glowed 1.35, I was out cold for four hours.

_Why didn't anyone come to check on me? I thought at least Edward would check or at least call. _

I got myself a glass of water and a Tylenol. I swallowed the pill and went to see what all the noise was about. I walked into the living room only to fing Gigi watching tv eating my litre of icecream. I was about to call her name but she responded before I said anything.

"Oh good your up, I was starting to worry" She said, without looking at me.

"But-" I started to say but she continued speaking. She moved from the couch and was walking out of the room.

"It seems that there was a side effect after all" She said amused. I turned around quickly but a fluffything hit my side. I kept turning but I couldn't see anything different. That was until Gigi led me infront of a full length mirror. A fluffy tail waved back and forth taunting me. A TAIL! Of all the side effects I just had to grow a tail!

_What amazing luck I have…_

How am I going to explain this to everyone.

"You know you could just tell people you're getting ready for halloween earlier then usual" Gigi said, her now silver eyes twinkled with amusement.

_Stupid pixie- faerie- vamp-shifter chick. Or whatever the hell she is- and her stupid grrrrrness._

She laughed; I have a feeling that she can hear my thoughts.

"Yeah I can, I thought I mentioned that" She said, still laughing. I growled and stomped upstairs. And into my room, faceplanted onto the bed. I groaned, this day was getting weirder as it went by.

What a way to start the week, first I break up with Edward, then I end up stranded on a beach for hours and then I'm forming this weird friendship with Jasper. Then to top it all off I drank a potion and now I have a tail!

How am I going to tell Charlie?

"Who know he might laugh and faint" Gigi said, onviously enjoying my potential panic attack.

_Oh she was evil…_

----- Later that evening---

Gigi went to wherever and I stayed around th ehouse doing whatever came to mind to keep myself busy. I was nervous and anxious and really nervous. I spent my time preparing dinner- fish wasn't on the menu tonight. I settled on simpler dish- lasagna. I set up the table and waited. Soon enough he came home, we ate in silence.

I sat wondering how I could bring up this topic with my father. I could take the easy way and go straight to the point or I could take the difficult route by saying similar stuff but there was a high chance he would misinterprit it.

_Hmmmm…..decisions, decisions…. Easy or hard.. .simple or difficult…. Understanding or misinterrpetting…..hmmmmm._

It was decided, the simple; straigh tto the point route.

"So dad, by any chance do you know a girl named GIGI, shes about my height, ever changing eye colour and a witty kind of sarcastic personality" I asked.

"H…how….when…where did you hear about her" HE sputtered, turning a lovely shade of white.

"I met her the other day, interesting chick"

"She said she wouldn't come back until you were twenty-one. She's bad, she brings pain to everyone who trusts her" He said half to himself.

A soft pop announced Gigi's pressance.

"Oh, Charlie that's so sweet all the compliments. Boy do you know how to make a girl blush" She said. He turned an even plaer shade of white and fainted.

I turned to Gigi. "You couldn't wait until he'd answered my question before you showed up. But noooooo you had to make an entrance, welll look what you did"

----

**A/N:I feel bad for not updating in so long but I couldn't think if how to continue the story but I finally came up with this and I think it flows with the story. In the next chapter Bella finally gets the answers she wants. **

**I hope you liked this chapter- **

**Review please!!**


	11. Anger and Flashbacks w Charlie

Bella's POV-

I think that's the third time since I met her that this has happened. It sucks…

_I give up, it seems like wherever Gigi shows up people faint or wet themselves. In reality she may be scary as hell but at the moment she's as cuddly as a kitten. People just forget that she has claws, very sharp painful- 'I will scratch your face off' claws'. But she's cute- adorable even, just not when she smirks like that. _

We waited in the kitchen. Gigi thought it was better if Charlie woke up in there instead of on the kitchen floor. We had some things to discuss. Like the fact that everyone I talk to passes out before I get to the point.

Now onto an important little fact.

"Why the hell do I have a tail? AGAIN!" I said loudly.

"Well the first time was a fluke and this was a side effect. Who knows maybe you were meant to have a fluffy tail" Gigi laughed. My tail twitched knocking a glass off the counter, it smashed on contact. She made a 'swish' motion with her hand and the glass rebuilt itself, making little 'tick' sounds as it built up.

Oddly, it had a calming effect. I could feel my rage slowly leaving, which was so not right.

"WILL YOU STOP THAT"

"It's not my fault you're distracted easily" She said smugly. Her smirk faded, I guess Charlie was waking up.

"Oh my god, I'm so stupid. I can't believe I didn't think of this sooner" Gigi said uncharacteristically.

"What" I asked

"I finally figured out what you can call me, I know it's a little late but you can call me your Death Guardian" She said. She paused, stroking her chin in thought. "Or maybe your Death Angel...Hmmmm yeah that sounds pretty good"

I nodded "Mm'kay" I said as she grabbed my hand and pulled me into the living room before she disappeared from sight. Maybe to give Charlie some time before he passes out again…

Hopefully he'll say an important fact about my life. Like how we came to this eventful moment in my life.

I sat down on the little table in front of the couch and waited. HE slowly sat up, his hands pressed to his face. It looked like he ways trying to deny what had happened mere minutes ago.

"Dad, you there?" I asked waving my hand back and forth in his direction.

"Yeah, did that really just happen" He asked, I nodded and waited. I wonder if he was going to answer my question. So I waited and waited and waited. After about seven or eightish minutes I was getting tired of the silence.

"So Dad, about the situation with Gigi, you mind telling me how this all started." I said as casually as I could.

He nodded before stuttering out a response.

"It all started back in '84…."

---flashback— From Charlie's POV (** A/N: I'm gunna say that he's lived in forks for this flashback)**

I was on duty with my buddy John, the night was young and there wasn't much reported in. We had a few calls about break ins at the local shops but the other guys dealt with that. Soon enough all the other officers were out, leaving me alone in the building. An urgent call came in and I had to see to it.

I drove off. The roads were clear and traffic free so I reached the sight in less then an hour. The sight was further away from Forks but close enough to be in our area of patrol. There were so many breakins, robberies and muggings that we gave up on going there. Anyways I parked in front of the building, the place was known as Mugger's Cove.

I had my gun at ready as I searched around the side of the building. I looked around for a while until I heard some shuffling to my right. But before I could respond I was slammed against the wall. My gun was shoved from my arms as I pushed to get away but it was like hitting a brick wall. I felt a sharp slit on my neck and a long pulling sensation. My eyesight was blurring and the feeling stopped and I was dropped to the ground.

"Oh pity, so much potential gone to waste. " A voice said, I struggled too open my eyes and sit up.

In front of me was this stunning female, she was wearing a cloak hat seemed to have a mind of its own. Her face was uncovered and her eyes were a bright purple in contrast to her pale skin. Her fingers were poking my neck as she spoke.

"You must be Charlie, I'm known as Gigi. You're lucky I found you in time, I could take your soul for the way you died or I could leave you here"

"You don't have much time left, moving you would kill you faster…hmmm" She hummed to herself.

"How about we make a deal. I could give you back your life if you give me something in return" She said, her voice a haunting whispers.

"Anything" I said coarsely. She nodded; I could feel my strength returning.

"Remember your promise, I'll be back for your first born child" She said in the same tone before she disappeared from my sight.

--end o' flashback—

Bella's POV-

"She didn't show up until you were two and we worked out a better deal."

"And this deal just had to involve shipping me off with some psycho" I yelled, before staring again. "No offence" I said to Gigi. "None taken" she said

"Yes if I said no to her deal, you wouldn't even be here" He said,

_Ewe, ew, ew… he went there, ewwwwwwwi'm not even going to think about that! _

"Well thanks to that stupid deal, I have the worst luck, my ex-boyfriend is a possessive vampire, my best friend is a werewolf and I have a royal family of vampires trying to kill me! Great this is just great!" I said getting louder with each line.

I was on the verge of hyperventilating when I noticed Charlie had passed out … again.

----


	12. Stuck to Me

Chapter 12- Stuck to Me

We waited paitently for Charlie to wake but it was taking so long that we decided to leave. Since it was dark and sunless outside Gigi optioned for a walk in the woods. I didn't want to go but I didn't have much of a choice. I wrote a little note to Charlie and stuck in to the fridge. Before we walked out far into the woods Gigi stopped and passed me what looked like a silver pen. She then said it was for my protection

I was confused, what the hell would a pen do for me if some random vampire jumps me from behind.

Her brilliant response was "When the time comes you'll know what to do"

"What the hell is that suppose to mean"

"It means that when something so extreme happenes you'll pull out the pen and _**Bam!,**_ you're protected" She said

"That was the stupidest thing I've heard all day" I said walking off.

"You're going in the wrong direction "Gigi called to me. I turned and went the other way, not bothering to acknowledge her I kept walking.

I was walking for so long my feet were starting to hurt. I don't even know why I'm still walking- I have no idea where I'm going, Gigi never said where

A silver Volvo with tinted windows pulled up beside me, the driver side window rolled down and of course it had to be my favouritest person in the world.

EDWARD……just my luck, right.

I didn't say anything when he stopped; he looked at me with pain filled eyes. His fault really, all he does is sulk and broad about. I'm kind of glad it's over.

"Bella" He said in a sighish kind of way, maybe he had something fluffy for his last hunt and it made him sappier then usual. I wonder if rabbit can do that to vampires. I laughed silently in my head.

"Edward" I said as emotionless as I could without bursting with laughter. It was easy to picture, I could see him skipping towards a fluffy little rabbit before he tickled it into submission.

I cleared my throat twice to cover up my laugh. HE was staring intently at me so I stared back. What was he playing at.

"I could drive you home" He said with a twinkle in his eyes. I nodded and got in the backseat. Before I could buckle my seat he was speeding down the road, talking at a mile a minute.

"I'm glad you've come to your senses.-" He went on and on and on, when will he get that I do not want to date him anymore or ever again.

"_Bella are you listening, don't answer outloud" A voice I easily recognised as Gigi's said inmy head. I thought a quiet 'yeah I'm listening' to her and she continued. _

"_I think you've suffered enough. Do you stil have the pen I gave you this morning" She asked, her voice was like a soft whisper but I still heard it. _

"_Yeah, why?" I thought _

"_good, now bite the tip and you'll be transported to where I am" _

_Okayyy then. _

I did as she asked and I felt a weird pullin sensation before I landed on my butt.

"Good, you're here" She said with a little clap. I have no idea where I was. I looked around and saw Jacob leaning against the door frame his face screwed up in the now usual sneer. I guess he wasn't happy to see me

"Now this little figh going between Jacob here and you is ridiculous. I mean seriously. But me being the compassionate one I decided to help you two along. Before I get to buisness, I made you all cookies" She said delighted.

We each picked one up and ate it, that was a hell of a cookie! But hell after I felt like someone put a veil over my eyes, everything was hazy.

I could hear Gigi talking but I had no idea what she was saying but I could hear myself respond. I felt my senses coming back slowly.

"Now shake hands" I felt my hand move but it didn't come back.

Now the haze was over, I kept pulling at my hand but it wouldn't budge.

"WHATTHE HELL DID YOU DO!" I snapped at her. She just smiled

"I wasn't going to let a perfectly good friendship go to waste so I helped you two out. So be good little kiddies and kiss and make up. The kissing part is optional but you'll stay stuck until you have a freindship re-established. GOOD LUCK " She sang and popped out, leabing us in silence.

Great, just great.

Now this made my list of top five worst days ever. And to make it even better we're joined by the hand for as long as it takes for us to get along.

This is going to be awkward, let the silence begin……

----

**A/N: I hope you all like the story so far, please review and tell me what you think! **


	13. Apologies Left Unheard EPOV

Chapter 13- Apologies Left Unheard

----- Starts before the 'car scene' in the last chapter -----

Edwards POV-

I had her where I wanted her. She would see the wrong in her ways and come crawling back to me. I just had to find her. Alice mentioned seeing Bella walking at the side of the road and she also stated how amazing it would be to be her knight in shining armor and save her from walking all the way home.

Yes, I could definitely do that. She was worth it- in her own human way. I liked her. She was a refreshing breeze compared to all the drooling incompetent fools and I had to admit she had a certain _je ne said pas _about her. She was irresistible and it was a plus that my family also considered her family. It would break their heart if Bella had a _sudden disappearance _but she was merely a distraction. A tasty distraction, I could hear her heartbeat as I drove down the road. I spotted her and slowly pulled up beside her.

Again I could hear her heartbeat speed up then slow dramatically, I sighed, it was a calming sound. A sound I would miss dearly if said _disappearance _happened.

"Bella" I said after I rolled down my window. She looked up, her face held a smile that quickly changed to a smirk then it seemed like a twitching smile.

"Edward" She grumbled. Oh how I hated to see her in such moods. I felt like io was the one causing her displeasure and pain.

"I could give you a ride…" I said trailing off at her sudden look of happiness. She wasted no time getting into the backseat of my car.

I sped up my driving once she the door closed and raced down the street. Every once in a while I would check the rear view mirror to see if she was there, she was so quiet. Hell the while ride was quiet except for her uneven breathing and subtle heartbeats.

A soft click was the only other sound heard. I had to make it up to her, she wouldn't speak to me any more. The only way top get her back was to prove I was worth it- even though I obviously was.

"Bella, I have to say my actions and thoughts were wrong. It was wrong of me to….. to believe that I knew everything. Could you ever forgive me and maybe let me take you to dinner on Saturday night? "I said.

My apology was left responded. It was dead silent now not even a heartbeat. I check the mirror and Bella was no where to be seen.

Where did she go?

Huh, I'd have to ask Alice about that.

_Ha in your f-a-c-e Edward, who's better now! _An unknown persons thought drifted through my head.

**There Edwards POV, I hope it was good. The other chapters are 'under construction' I'm adding more of Sams part to it so it doesn't seem as random if they become a couple. **


	14. Chained with No Key

**A/N: By this point Bella and Jacob were friends that didn't see each other much. Jacob avoided talking to her after the incident during the summer (he phased earlier then in the books). Bella... well she thinks the pack guys are freakishly tall- she's seen them around the rez but they wont say anything. And she's mad too.**

**I should have mentioned that earlier- so the part in chapter 5 makes more sense now.**

BPOV-

I waited and waited. During all the waiting, the atmosphere was starting to be awkward and uncomfortable. Part of me wanted to scream at Jacob for avoiding me in every way he could but the other side of my mind was telling me to beat him senseless. And yet the 'common sense' part was telling me that hitting him would be bad- for me not for him.

Since our hands were joined I could feel the heat radiating off his. If I was any closer I would have been burn. But that would be impossible unless…

"Don't you want to tell me something?" I said as casually as I could without implying anything.

"Why would I tell you anything" He said with a slight snarl.

"_Because you wuv me" _ I said putting on my best puppy dog pout and baby voice. He laughed and shook his head.

"Why not?"

"Because you already know" He said, turning away- as much as he could being handcuffed to me.

"Wait…hold on if I know couldn't you tell me to clear my mind and remember"

"Shit, that's a load of crap and you know it but I'll tell you anyways" He said, pausing dramatically. "I'm a werewolf"

"OH MY GOD THAT'S SO COOL!" I yelled he winced. But explained in more detail about what it meant to be apart of the pack and the shifting part.

"You're not freaked out about me" Jacob asked shyly

"Dude, my ex- boyfriend and his family are vampires why on earth would I freak out about that?"

"You mean you knew about the bloodsuckers and yet you hung out with them" He said angrily. He was starting to shake; I knew from experience that shaking as a bad thing.

"Jake, calm down" I put my unchained arm around his shoulder giving him an almost hug- I couldn't reach.

"Yes, I knew and deep down inside they were normal people. I thought it was easy to get over the blood drinking part" I shrugged. They were pretty cool people just Edward is pissing me off.

"Awww see that wasn't so hard" Gigi's voice shocked us out of our embrace. I didn't know how long I was hugging him, he was so warm it was soo distracting.

"Nope not hard at all" Jacob said smiling. I had missed that smile, he was all grumpy- looking but now there are no secrets between us. Except the whole deal between Charlie and Gigi that involved me but I'll tell him that later.

"Good, I'll take you two back to La Push maybe to billy's house" She said thoughtfully.

She grabbed our hands and we were transported to Bily's house. We landed on the couch with a soft thud. Luckily no one heard us so we didn' thave to explain ourselves.

I heard a loud howl in the distanc eand turned to Jake confused.

"Whats that suppose to mean" I asked

"The alpha is calling a meeting"

"Who's the Alpha and is he cute"

"The Alpha is Sam, since I have to go you can judge his hotness yourself" He said jokingly. He stood pulling me with him. I had to follow since we were still handcuffed to gether.

We walked to a little clearing in the forest nearby. I could see the pack members, they were **huge**. This was an important fact he should of mentioned.

The grey wolf walked out of the clearing before a tall guy walked back in wearing lowrise shorts. I think his neam was Sam and damn he was hott. With a capital H. He approached us, I had to avoid looking at him to stop drooling. I looked at the little flowers on the ground.

"Jacob. Bella. What is the meaning of this" He questioned- that voice- _focus Bella!_ I tuned them out and focused on the flowers.

I felt a little shove and looked up again. They were still talking- about what I have no idea

"Huh?"

Now I actually have to listen. It better be important

-----


	15. Til We Meet Again

Chapter 15- Till We meet again

Sam's POV-

I had called a meeting. I would have shifted immediately to call them but that was no fun at all. I had important news about a nomad vampire roaming around but not only that. I waited until I was out of sight to phase. I howled, signalling for them to show up anytime. I waited for a few pack members to come and check in.

_Meet me in the clearing. Come in less then five minutes._

I thought out to them before I took a seat by the side of the clearing. I was nervous; I paced back and forth across the clearing as I waited. One by one they walked into the clearing. They either showed up in their wolf forms or in rugged jeans. Soon we had almost everyone except the Beta of the pack- Jacob.

The pack members were starting to become anxious and worried. I had to wait for everyone, it was a stupid code to follow but it was a good one. Now it wasn't such a good idea.

I could hear him approach by the sounds of the foot steps I could tell he wasn't alone. The second set of steps were stumbling every once in a while. It was obvious that the second set belonged to a klutz.

Finally he showed up, he walked in and a second person walked in. It was unmistakable as to who it was. Bella.

_Why is she here, I thought it was pack members only- Paul thought_

_Awesome! Bella's here- Seth_

_Damn, she's hot- Embry_

I growled at that thought, she was mine and I would and should punch him for that inappropriate thought. I left the clearing to phase so I could speak with Jacob. I put on some pants before I came back.

She watched as I approached but looked away quickly when she realised I caught her staring. _So innocent and sweet. _I had to ask, I could see the metal linking their hands together. Why, was the main question here?

"Jacob. Bella. What is the meaning of this?" I asked, Jacob nudged Bella and she looked up at me. She really should pay attention more.

"Huh?" She asked dazed, again so adorable.

"I asked why you two are handcuffed together"

"Well, you see….ugh…um well Gigi thought we were fighting and she thought that …..Ugh this would be the best way to get us to talk to each other" She stuttered.

I nodded; somehow I knew Gigi just had to interfere. For some reason Gigi is always around Bella maybe it's a sign that Bella will die soon- I hope it isn't though. I don't think I could survive without her.

There was a distant pop and I looked over to see the grim form of Gigi. Her skin was paler then usual her eyes weren't as alight as they should be or their usual colour. Today they were a faint lilac and she was pouting. Her hair was black and whipping around her as she walked.

"Bella, oh good I caught you in time" Gigi said as she floated over to her.

I had a feeling we were never going to get to this meeting but if the reason why involved Bella it didn't matter.

"I have some bad news" She said solemnly.

"I thought your job was to collect the supernatural souls as they die. Please tell one of the Cullens died and you took their soul!" Bella exclaimed

"Not many immortal people want to die which is making my job _soooooooooooo _booring but the Cullens are fine. This is about Charlie- he's been attacked" GIGi said

Bella gasped. At this point I' m sure most the pack were asleep or gossiping about Gigi showing up.

"By what" Jacob asked

"Wellll I was notified of a vampire was in the area. I've been trying to catch him for three days now but somehow he escapes. Anyways some hikers called the police after finding a pile of bodies in the forest and your Dad was one of the few cops that went to investigate. I got to the scene a few seconds later but half the men were already down. He had Charlie by the neck and was draining him but I handled that. " She paused

"But he's to far gone to save him; he's changing as we speak"

"WHAT!"

"Of all the people that could be changed it had to be my dad" Bella grumbled

"SO that's that, now where were we" Gigi said calmly.

"I told them changing Demonic creatures into vampires was a bad idea. Told 'em it would increase blood lust and it was worst then an immortal baby but do they listen NO!" She grumbled under her breath but we heard her either way.

-----

**Sorry for not updating in a week, I was a little and as I wrote this I was distracted but I took a break and typed this up. **

** I hope you liked it! REVIEW PLEASE, you know you want to :)**


	16. Chains, Notes and Breakfast in Bed

**A/N: I'd like to thankall the people who are reading my story and thank you to all the people who put this story on their favourites/ story alerts. You all make my day! **

**Here's another chapter, enjoy!**

Chapter 16-

Bella's POV-

"How are you so calm about this?" I snapped, _she told me my __**father **__was bitten by some rogue vampire and she acts like it's an every day occurrence. _

"I thought it would be better if I didn't yell it at you!" She snapped back

I took a deep breath, knowing that if I screamed at here she could toast my ass faster then any of the 'pack' could even blink. I calmed myself down before I spoke.

"Could you take me to him?"

She looked at me her face was emotionless and blank

"I can't he's with a coven of vampires in Denali that will help him with the conversion. It's too dangerous for you to see him now. There's a high chance he won't even recognize you and I won't take that chance." Gigi said, she spoke looking at me directly.

"But I-"

"NO and that's final. Of all the people I want to see dead, your not on that list so do not push your luck with me" She said. She started pacing back and forth, Sam looked on and Jacob was staring at her like she was crazy.

"Fine" I said with a pout. Gigi laughed at my attempt, turned on the spot and disappeared. It was then that I realised that she hadn't unchained me from Jacob.

"So now what?" Jacob asked.

"You have to take me home 'cuz I'm tired and then you'll have to stay the night"

"Why"

"In case you haven't noticed but we're still chained together!"

"Oh, okay" was his brilliant response. He walked back in the direction we came, gave a stiff nod to the pack and kept walking. Since we were chained together I was tripping over my feet in order to catch up with him.

"Bye Sam!" I called with a blush. He had been watching me the whole time Gigi was around and his attention was really getting to me. I mean who wouldn't want a hot guy starring at you like he couldn't get enough. I felt my cheeks heat up even more at the thought.

_I could imagine waking up every morning knowing that someone could love me like that. A girl could dream_….. I sighed, _that would probably never happen _

"Bella, you there" I heard Jacob ask.

"Sorry you said something" I said, I wouldn't be able to finish anything if I kept thinking about him.

"Yeah I asked if you knew if Gigi would come back any time soon"

"Why" I asked, he looked at me then pointed with his free hand to our chained hands. I shrugged, I had no idea Gigi came and went as she pleased. I noticed we were in my room, I guess I wasn't paying attention. Hmmm, I don't think we have much to do other then sleep or stay up and wait for Gigi.

Sleep sounds so good right now, today was tiring.

I pulled Jacob over to my bed and landed gracefully on the bed, he took the hint and laid down next to me. He didn't have a choice – well he could stop be with a light tug. But he couldn't break the cuffs so he wasn't going anywhere.

I didn't bother to change out of my clothes instead I pulled off my shoes and moved closer to Jake. He was so warm; if only he was chubbier then he would be my personal pillow. I fell asleep with a smile on my face.

----- The Next Morning—

I woke up feeling refreshed but my back was sore. I sat up and remembered that 'situation'

"Jake wake up" I said, pushing – well trying to- him

I wouldn't be going anywhere with him asleep like he was. I had to do something or I would be late. I looked around my room and didn't see anything I could use. I went for the classical approach and poked his side. He flinched, I tickled his side and he squirmed.

This was hopeless. I had one more idea, I would end up bruise din some way but I wanted to leave this room before school started. I picked up the water bottle, unscrewed the cap and poured the water over him. He immediately sat up, shaking the water from his hair.

"Aww Jake stop it!" I squeaked. He stopped and smiled "Morning Bella" he said.

"Morning Jake" I said. My stomach chose that moment to grumble loudly, he snickered quietly. I glared in his direction. A tray of food floated by the bed with all my favourites piled on top, a little note sat beside it.

"Right on time, I'm starved" Jacob said grabbing a plate of food. I reached for the note and picked it up.

It read:

_Bella, _

_I know your mad bout being chained to Jake but I don't have time to separate you two. For now you'll have to deal. And yes you __**HAVE**__ to go to school! I sent transport to get you to school. Make up some excuse to tell the little gossipers in this petty town. _

_-Gigi_

"Well, that's just great" I said. "Now we have to go to school" I groaned.

Jacob continued to eat; I followed his example and started snacking on a croissant.

_This sucks… _

--------


	17. School Foreshadowing prt1

**A/n: Sorry for not updating in a while, my computer crashed and it wouldn't start up so I had to get it fixed. On a positive note I wanted to thank everyone who has added this story to their favourites and to their story alerts list and of course to everyone who reads this story ! **

**So here I am and this is the latest chapter. **

***Lastly Bella knows about the treaty between the Cullens and the La Push pack so she understands the hate going on* **

Chapter 17- Bella's POV-

I drove into the parking lot and I could feel the nerves start to sink in. I could just imagine what the gossiping hags would say about this little stunt. In reality it didn't matter I had other things to worry about. Like Gigi, the crazy yet lovable demonic immortal **(a/n: I'm going to be calling her that from now on, its the easiest way to say it). ** I had to worry about my dad, he was going through uncommon changes and was probably screeching with pain. I shuddered at that thought; I hoped he was doing fine. And lastly I had to worry about the Cullen's , their treaty with each other. Would being chained to Jacob or would it be an expectation because Gigi was involved.

'_When I'm involved nothing is wrong' _Gigi's thoughts floated through my mind. Of course she could hear me, what else does she have to do in the day?

My inner monologue lasted about two minutes, in that time I managed to calm myself down. _Its just school, no one can bring me down. Nope not even Lauren and her bitchsquad. _

I let Jake lift me onto his side of the truck and I hopped out of the vehicle. He jumped out behind me and we had to walk in sync to get to places . We learned the hard way what walking at our own pace did. I can honestly say that it wasn't a pretty picture.

We walked to the office building and I hesitated. I turned to Jake and asked

"Are you sure about this 'cuz we could always turn back"

He laughed at my logic and opened the door for me ushering me inside. We headed straight for the secretary's desk. I could never remember her name but I recognized her from when I first came to the school. _I think her name was Ms. Kape, I looked down at the name plate on her desk and I was wrong. Her was , oh well I was close_

"Ah how can I help you" asked

"Well you see this was ....an ugh.. just read this" said and passed her the letter. As she read the letter her eyes glazed and became unfocused .

"Okay can accompany you until this little problem is solved" She said airily

_Weird, its like she doesn't know what she's saying _

We headed to my morning classes and all went surprisingly well. The Cullenns were away since it was sunny but they showed up when it started to rain. We were walking to my locker when little miss bitchtastic I mean Lauren blocked the way. Walking around her wasn't an option and since Lauren was flirting like crazy with Jacob meant we couldn't ignore her.

"Jacob please tell me you aren't flirting with her. I swear no better yet I know you can do better then this trash" I said tugging on the cuffs.

"But Bells-" he stated to say but I cut him off "No, I'm hungry and this is a waste of my time" I tried to pull him along but he wouldn't budge.

"Stupid Tall Werewolf" I grumbled to myself and of course he had to laugh.

He was enjoying this situation way too much.

By the time we got to the cafeteria, lunch was half over. Jake wasted no time in getting to the lunch line. He piled up food on his tray and I grabbed a salad with a soda. Of course it was expected of me to pay so I did. I led us up to the usual table. Angela, Ben, Mike and Jessica was around somewhere. I kept my eyes down cast as I ate. The whole while I could feel eyes watching me but when I looked up no one was looking in my direction or acting suspicious.

I guess Jacob could feel my sudden change to nervousness and asked "What's up with you?" In a way was sweet how much he cared until I thought of how we were chained together. So whatever happened to me, happened to him on some level. Not a win-win situation.

I looked around one more time before getting back to my lunch.

_I wouldn't be surprised if another vampire was out or set on killing me. Its too common now. _

_I wonder if vampires met up in groups to discuss sweet blood and somehow my blood ends up in the conversation leading to vampires out to get me. _

_Huh? I guess I'll never know – thats life for ya. _


	18. School Foreshadowing prt 2

Previously on All My Life You Lied to Me:

I kept my eyes down cast as I ate. The whole while I could feel eyes watching me but when I looked up no one was looking in my direction or acting suspicious.

I guess Jacob could feel my sudden change to nervousness and asked "What's up with you?" In a way was sweet how much he cared until I thought of how we were chained together. So whatever happened to me, happened to him on some level. Not a win-win situation.

I looked around one more time before getting back to my lunch.

_I wouldn't be surprised if another vampire was out or set on killing me. It's too common now. _

_I wonder if vampires met up in groups to discuss sweet blood and somehow my blood ends up in the conversation leading to vampires out to get me. _

_Huh? I guess I'll never know – that's life for ya. _

Chapter 18-

MPOV_

Of all the things I could be doing, I have to watch over this pitiful human. A waste of time if you ask me. If only Aro told me I cold keep her for later maybe my own personal walking blood sack. I would like that as a reward for this complete waste of my time. When Aro asked me to do this boring job I refused at first but he managed to persuade me into going and here I am.

Utterly Bored.

I hated to admit it but at times this human girl could be quite entertaining. Sadly she knew too much and had to die. Maybe she could be spared...

For me of course.

BPOV-

As we walked to class I still felt like someone was watching me. He feeling was more intense than before and I couldn't stand it. During English I could still feel it but finally it stopped. I guess they were bored and left. I would have to tell Gigi about it later or even Alice to see if she saw anything unusual.

Anything at all was better than nothing.

The bell rang signaling the end of class. Jacob told me earlier that we had to meet up with the Pack after school. I packed up quicker and we headed off to my truck. I didn't feel like driving so Jake took over. WE drove in silence because there really wasn't much to say. Today had been calmer then I was expecting.

Weird.

SAM'S POV - On the shore of First Beach-

Earlier we had caught a new scent near the borders of Forks. We followed the scent until it reached the edge of our territory. According to Paul it smelt like burnt sugar and Embry said it smelt like Hallowe'en exploded. I really don't know where he comes up with these things.

But anyways it had come to my attention that Jacob had somehow been cuffed to Bella. I know for a fact that Jacob is no threat to my mate and he has accepted that he has absolutely no chance with her. Unfortunately Jacob and Bella couldn't find a way to break the cuffs; apparently it was Gigi's fault. I had to wait for school to finish to speak with them about their current situation.

Paul's POV-

Geeze, what the hell is taking them so long! If Sam wasn't so insistent on waiting for Bella to arrive, I wouldn't be here. I'd be at the Clearwater house for some food or at least around Emily's place. She always had something cooking. But no they had to take their sweet-ass time. If I said that out loud Sam would kick my ass. I swear if he wasn't so damn overprotective over a girl he barely knows then we would be cool with each other. Since Sam imprinted the pack has been so messed up and I kind a thought Sam would imprint on Emily or Leah or some one related to either of them but Bella was kind of unexpected..

Now I don't know what to think everything is so backwards around here now... ugh…I'm hungry.

"Hey Sam when are we going over to Emily's place" I yelled to him. He had the nerve to roll his eyes at me than walk away

Bella's POV-

We arrived in La Push quicker than I thought we would. We pulled up to Jakes house and it was like my wish was granted. Sitting on the front porch was Gigi and she was twirling around a set of keys. I wanted to run out of the car and kiss the ground she walked on but I was still attached to Jake. He noticed my distress and helped me from the car. I tried to walk faster but I couldn't pull him along. He had decided to take his time and that smirk on his face was pissing me off. I

After what felt like forever, we finally reached the house. I guess Gigi saw our whole predicament and decided to come over and help. She put the key in her pocket before coming over.

Why hold a key if its not for the cuffs…

"As amusing as this is, I have to end it" She said with a sigh. She enjoyed our _pain_ way too much. She reached between us and waved her hand over the cuffs. The cuffs disappeared in a puff of grey smoke.

"Better" she asked, I nodded and grinned.

"Come on we still have to meet Sam" Jake said grabbing my hand and walked towards the door.

"Wait, you'll need this next tonight when you meet with Jasper. We had to take some extra precaution and lock up the door. Jasper thinks Edward knows about your little meetings" Gigi said twirling the keys and tossed them at me. Me being me I missed and Jake caught them. I blushed and thanked him. When I looked back in Gigi's direction she wasn't there anymore.

_I still hate it when she does that._

_I wonder what Sam wants to tell us…_

_Hmmm, I wonder if it has to do with the 'I feel like someones watching me' thing at school…_


	19. Can't Help But Wait

Chapter 19 – Can't help but Wait

Sam's POV-

We knew there was a scent in La Push a long while ago and Jacob had known too. But honestly, I wanted to see Bella again. I couldn't take being separated from her. It hurt, like my heart was shattering every time she left. But she had no idea. Maybe she thought I was a creeper since I spent most of my time watching her or awkwardly trying to talk to her.

Maybe that was the problem- trying to talk to her that is. Not _that_ I should try a new tactic because this whole _patient and understanding _thing is pissing me off. Why should I wait, I know I wouldn't be the rebound guy since already hated that _bloodsucker_ and I had something he didn't have- I got along with Charlie. From what I've heard Charlie wanted to blast Edwards head into smithereens because he went near his daughter but unfortunately Bella told him not to. _WHY?_ Because she said he was a nice guy, a nice guy that turned out to be a stalker and completely obsessed with her.

_Nice. _

I could just kill him and I should just for the fun of it. She wouldn't care; she broke up with him right? So it shouldn't matter, she was already over him and she was more than ready to date someone else.

Why can't I be the guy…?

"Sam, aren't you going to say anything" Someone said, I looked up and saw Bella standing nearby with Jacob and few of the other pack members.

"What have we covered so far?" I said to Paul, he smirked knowing I wasn't paying any attention to this meeting.

"We went over the new vampire scent and that but you mentioned that you wanted to say something earlier" Paul said still smirking. I wish I could smack that smirk off his face.

Maybe Later.

"Okay, as mentioned before there was a new scent near the border line and we were wondering if you knew if the Cullens had any vampires over in the last couple of days" I asked Bella directly.

"Umm, well I think Alice once said something about one of Carlisle's' friends were coming over but I think they cancelled and would come again later. I hope that helps" She said uncertain. I nodded.

What she said almost helped. It meant that if we found this vampire we would be free to kill him or her- it- and the Cullens would have no say in the matter.

"That's about it people, meetings over" I announced and soon everyone was rushing out. I noticed that Bella glanced expectantly at me before she left.

It was difficult. I had to hold myself back from taking her in my arms and kissing her senseless. I wish she knew so I could do just that.

I walked out of the house and again I noticed Bella watching me. I have this feeling that she wanted me to make the first move but she got into the car before I could.

Bella's POV-

It's weird like I know he wants to say something to me but it's like he's stopping himself each and every time we see each other. Next time I will definitely do something about it- if he won't then I have to. This isn't one of my top priorities but it was really pissing me off. Everything else can wait, I need Sam to do tell me whatever he has to tell me and just get it over with.

I quickly got out of the car since Jacob could only drive so far. I walked deeper into the forest to get the motorcycle there – I learnt how to drive it in my spare time with Jake- and drove off. I waved to Jake and drove off to the Cullen mansion.

The ride was long and exhilarating. I could feel the wind in my hair and my sunglasses protected my eyes. Anyways as I arrived, I parked at the side and walked closer towards the house. I opened the side door with the key I had and it led to the Training Room. Jasper was already there waiting and we started the workout plan Gigi had created for us.

A good two hours later I was tired and I wanted to sleep. Gigi showed up and without saying anything we were back in my room. She left quickly and I left my room to change. I changed into my pyjamas – an old t-shirt and some basketball shorts- when I returned to my room I noticed I wasn't alone.

The figure walked closer and the moonlight outlined who it was.

"Sam" I whispered. He moved closer not saying anything until my body was almost touching his. There was about an inch between us. He slowly tilted my head towards his and pressed his lips to mine. Our lips moved in sync and my knees would have given out if his arms hadn't been around my waist. We separated when we ran out of air but he kept kissing me. His lips left a fiery trail along my jaw before moving to my ear and he finally spoke.

"You're mine" He growled possessively, I moaned softly as he continued to kiss my neck. After what seemed like forever, we lied on my bed and I fell asleep in his arms.

**A/N: I hope that last part in Bellas' POV made sense because it felt like no matter how I worded it, it sounded weird. So yeah that's about it, I hope you liked it!**

**Review please!**


	20. Bad News Blues

Chapter 20- Bad News Blues

Bella's POV-

I woke up feeling refreshed and new. I felt like I had the best sleep ever and I soon remembered why. I could feel his arm draped over my waist kind of like he was protecting me and it made me feel protected. It was such an amazing feeling. When I woke up with Edward in the room, it felt awkward and I was a bit self-conscious but with Sam…. It's like wow…

I barely knew him but I felt like I could stay in his arms forever.

"Awe," A distant sigh ended my trail of thought. I sat up slowly so I didn't wake up Sam. I looked around until I spotted Gigi standing in the doorway. Well I think it was Gigi, I'm not exactly sure. Her look changes too much for my liking.

But when I looked into her eyes I was sure. They were the same as the first time we met- metallic silver. Metallic eyes than shone brightly. Not really the first thing I wanted to see. But I got used to it quickly and continued to sit up.

"Isn't that sweet" She said, I blushed when I realised what she was talking about.

"Why are you here so early?" I asked. She laughed quietly before answering.

"I had good news… but since you don't want to hear it, I'll just leave" She said slowly walking to the door. Usually she waited to tell me anything so this **had **to be important.

"WAIT" I said rather loudly. I paused to see if Sam was still sleeping- he was.

"Before I tell you the news, you might want to wake up Sam 'cuz this concerns his tribe too." She said with a slight smile- a lip twitch really.

I shook my head as a definite no. What if Sam regretted kissing me or thought he was doing something… I don't know…

Sometimes I really hated guys.

GIGI's POV-

I wasn't surprised to see Sam in Bella's bed. Actually I was hoping he would tell her sooner but hey, better late then never. I still had to tell Bella the news and I was going to tell Sam later but _since he was here… _I might as well tell both of them.

I waited for Bella to wake up Sam. Like the little scaredy cat- I laughed- she was I decided to help a little. My brilliant plan was to see how much see cared for him. I knew he cared for her and she was still in denial. I think she is slowly accepting him now. I mean she had to find him some what altercative to let him kiss her.

Instead of waking up Sam like I asked her to, she left to _freshen up_ and change.

Immediately after she left, I walked over to her bed and sat on the floor beside the bed. I looked him over, he seemed fine. His mind was at peace and his thoughts were pure. He only thought of two subjects- his pack and his mate. It was kind of sweet, not even close to being obsessed since he barely knew her so it was safe to say I approved of him.

But if he got in the way of Bella's training I would skin him alive.

Just saying.

I reached over and shook his shoulder. He stirred, but didn't wake. I put my hand on his chest and sent a slight shock to him. I knew what was going to happen- or should happen- and moved to stand by the door before it took place. The effect was swift; he shot out bed and landed gracelessly on the floor.

"Good Morning Sam" I said. You looked around like Bella did before nodding in my direction and yawning.

"You know Sam, I was wondering about you intentions for Miss Swan" I asked him. He looked at me, and without thinking he answered.

"I want her, I crave her. Without her I feel incomplete when she's not around and I hope she could give me a chance to prove that to her." He said

I nodded at his response.

Bella soon came back into the room and she went straight to his side.

"Sam, you're up" She said quietly and I rolled my eyes as he pulled her into a kiss.

"Seriously, you guys just left each other and now your lips are fused together" I said and their lips finally separated. I rolled my eyes, they barely know each other but I guess his attraction is enough for the both of them. I feel like I'll loose an eye by the end of today if this continues.

Finally after what seemed like forever they stopped kissing. I was going to physically separate them if they didn't stop. I was already bored of their behaviour.

"This is incredibly important and if you can't stay apart for more than ten minutes, I'll separate you myself and make sure you can't reach each other. Understood" I declared.

I growled before starting.

"You see lately all these things have been going terribly wrong, plans changed so quickly that I haven't had enough time to make changes. Suddenly the Volturi wanted, no _demanded _that they visit. "I paused, seeing their confused faces.

"Bella do you know of the Volturi" I ask.

"I've heard about them when I first met the Cullens; Edward told me a bit about them when he gave me a tour of the house. I know that their vampire royalty but that's it "She said calmly. I think I like the effect Sam is having on her.

"Yes they consider themselves to be vampire royalty and they rule the vampire community with a cruel fist. They only have 2 major rules, well three if you go into detail. The first is that no human knows about their existence. Two, no immortal children shall be changed and finally any vampire that exposes their secret shall face execution." I said in a slight monotone

"Why would they want to come here? Bella isn't in contact with the Cullens anymore" Sam asked harshly.

"Honestly they heard about a human who knew of their existence and secondly because Carlisle said they could. " I said, I was bored again.

"That fool" Sam hissed/ growled.

"He didn't have a choice, if he said no to them I would be his death and his families" I said, is this really that hard to understand. Its either he says yes and Bella could possibly die or Carlisle says no and everyone in the town gets torched and then dies.

"She shouldn't be near them- "Sam started to say but I cut him off silencing him. I was tired of this, it was a simple task and he just had to interfere.

"When they do come you and the rest f the pack cannot be near Bella. The Volturi must not be aware of their existence." I said before turning toward the door but I stopped remembering something.

"Oh and your Father should be coming back home in the next few days" I said and I was gone.

Bella's POV-

_Aww hell they're coming to kill me. They know about me. IF the Volturi show up I'm so dead, no worse I'm food for one of their gaurds. _

_Aww this sucks…_


	21. Anybody Unexpected

Chapter 21- Anybody Unexpected

BPOV-

I sat down taking in all the news. I had a feeling this would happen but I wasn't expecting vampire royalty to come after me. But I guess this would happen eventually so why not now.

_It's not like anything is happening in my life at the moment,_ I thought sarcastically.

I nodded in understanding. Gigi meant well but I could tell this was pissing her off. I wanted to hug her or do anything to make her feel …. Ugh... less annoyed? But it looked like she would rip my head off if I tried. I didn't say much as Gigi snapped at Sam over and over again. She would say something then Sam would retaliate and the cycle would repeat. I knew Sam wanted to protect me but as Gigi said, he couldn't be near me and she was right- as usual.

According to Gigi the Volturi had little knowledge about werewolves or shape shifters and they would take some of the pack. Maybe experiment on them or just kill them. We didn't want that to happen so Sam agreed.

It was quiet, so quiet that I could hear the doorbell echo from my room. They made no effort to show they were going to answer it so I went. I quickly went down the stairs and when I finally got to the door. The door didn't ring anymore; the person ad resorted to pounding on the door.

I reached for the door- anyone could be waiting on the other side.

Anybody.

_It could even be a rouge vampire out to kill me because of me tempting blood. _

I stopped to calm myself down before reaching to open the door. It opened and I was a blur of black and pink. I was quickly pinned to the ground. I felt dizzy and my vision was way off, I blinked a few times before my vision cleared. Unfortunately that blur had to be an angry growling Alice.

"Umm hi Alice" I said awkwardly. It had been a while since I've seen Alice and I had no idea why she was angry and growling in my face.

Instead of responding she just growled louder. She was adding pressure to my arms and I could feel the blood circulation cutting off.

"Alice let go, you're hurting me" I whimpered. _Where the hell was Gigi when I needed her? _

I blinked and the weight Alice had on me was gone and I could hear something crash in the kitchen. Sam was helping me stand and checking for bruises. He gently rubbed my arms. I knew there would be bruises there in the morning.

Gigi's POV- from before Alice shows up—

Bella left to answer the door and for the second time Sam was left alone with me. I could feel his glare on my skin but I didn't care.

Something didn't feel right. It felt like the aura around the house changed.

Inside we were still calm but outside- woah! - It was like an angry bomb was waiting to go and it did the moment Bella opened the door. Sam growled- his mind was cloudy and he could sense his mate was in danger. I had a feeling on which it was so I left first before Sam could tear them to shreds. But I wouldn't have stopped him only because I wanted to do the same thing.

I left the room quickly and jumped over the side of the stairs. My figure changed to a scarier form. My hair turned into dark pink flames and my skin changed to a silky black ink colour. My eyes changed to match my 'hair' and my clothes burned to black rags- that covered my girl bits. I was a force to be reckoned with and looked good too.

I went up to where Bella was pinned to the floor and tossed the obvious offender into the kitchen. She landed with a satisfying crack. She didn't get hurt but I could imagine she did. In seconds I had her standing and my hand was around her neck.

"What are you doing here" I hissed.

"That little hussy is playing with my man" She growled lowly. I looked into her mind and saw that she had no proof- she just didn't want her 'man' drifting away from her and was blaming Bella for it.

"If you even knew what was going on then you would ask your mate before you come strolling onto my territory." I said, tightening my grip and I could feel my hands heating up.

"Don't come back unless you have news on the Volturi visit" I said, she nodded feebly as I was walked to the door. I let go of her and she took off immediately.

_Another reason to hate this place – misguided people or vampires in this case._


	22. Another Unexpected Reveal

**I know this story had one of the slowest build-up in fanfic history but I hope you all liked it along the way! **

**So yeah here it is!-**

* * *

**Gigi's POV- **

I changed back to my normal form- waist length black hair, pale skin, silverish eyes, red lips, smaller nose- and I calmed myself down before going back inside. I walked back to Bella to check if she was okay. From where I was I could tell that she had a broken wrist and possibly fractured her upper arm. The obvious was the bruising, I could see it already and I would have to take her to the hospital. Maybe Sam could come with us but if I wanted to talk to Carlisle then Sam would make things a little difficult.

The whole _'I-hate-you-and-I'll-kill-you-if-you-step-on-my-territory'_ thing was quite annoying. It might be useful, he could intimidate- no never mind. He could go patrol La Push instead.

"Sam could you tell the rest of your pack about the Volturi coming while I take Bella to the hospital" I asked him sweetly. He glared at me for a second but nodded with a growl.

"I guess the rest of the pack needs to know the news and the patrol groups will have to increase. I'll see you later" He said. He gently hugged Bella and gave her a quick kiss before heading out the door.

"Now we need to get you to the hospital" I said helping Bella off the floor.

"Why can't you fix my arm" She asked, wincing in pain when she leaned on her arm for support.

"Because dealing with death is my speciality so unless you're dying I can't help you much" I said, she nodded in understanding as I led her to the car. Luckily Jacob had left his car here when he left for patrol one night. She got in the passenger seat and I hopped in behind the wheel and drove off.

The hospital was close, near the edge of town and it would only take a minute or two to get there. The ride was quick and pointless, I hated driving and this whole was beginning to bore me. If I didn't have a reason to be here then I would have never shown up or at least leave as quick as I came.

- In the Doctors office—

Bella's POV-

We were ushered into the office surprisingly quick. I think it was Gigi's fault. I saw her glaring at the receptionist before she scrambled to get us a room. As soon as we were in the room she scrambled to leave.

I sat myself down on the patient bed and waited for the doctor. Before I could get comfy the door opened. From where I was I couldn't see who it was but Gigi could and she smirked. The person at the door hesitated before walking in fully and to my surprise it was Carlisle.

"Hey Doc" Gigi said still smirking.

"Miss Gigi. Bella" He said calmly. I think he was nervous because even I could see his hands shake and twitch occasionally.

"What seems to be the problem" He asked.

"Bella broke her wrist when your psychotic daughter tackled her to the ground and her arm might be fractured" Gigi said casually. He seemed to flinch when Gigi mentioned Alice and his eyes darkened slightly, from liquid gold to almost black.

He made no other movement other than checking my arm and correcting the break. He bandaged up my arm in a sling and tied up my wrist.

"That should stay on for at least a week before taking it off. If that is all then I'll be leaving" He said making a quick move for the door but Gigi was faster, she appeared in front of the door quicker then him.

"Tsk, tsk, not so fast. I know you have some useful information concerning Bella from the Volturi" She said.

"I know nothing" He hissed

"If you know nothing then why you are suddenly so angry" Gigi said and I could tell she loved this by the smirk on her face. Carlisle didn't respond.

"Fine but the sooner you tell me the sooner you can leave" She said crossing her arms. He made a split decision and made a run for the window. He was about to jump when a bright pinkish light/rope thing wound around his waist, pulling him back. The rope thing wound around him tighter until he was forced to sit on the ground.

"I am really annoyed with this Cullen, either you tell me or I take your soul and turn your body to ashes. The longer you wait, the more it'll hurt" Gigi growled. I could see her hands lighting up as little balls of flames appeared in her hands.

For the longest time we waited- well I waited; Gigi was playing with fire dangerously close to Carlisle's body.

"Fine I'll tell you, just get that away from me" Carlisle hissed angrily, his eyes were pitch black now.

"Awe, this was just staring to be fun" Gigi said sadly. I feel like being in this town was starting to bore Gigi, so why shouldn't she have a little fun?

"The Volturi, know about Bella." He said still hissing at her.

_Why he was hissing, I'll never know. _

_Maybe it was a vampire thing._

"And why does this affect you so much that you sent your 'daughter' to try and kill her" Gigi asked

"Esme and I decided that for the sake of _the coven_ that we should give up Bella" He said

"So Alice fits into this how?"

"She was the best person to complete the task, a few pieces of evidence and she was ready to kill Bella"

"You sent Alice to kill Bella because of Jasper or did you lie to Alice and tell her that Bella was trying to take Jasper from her" Gigi questioned.

_This was becoming too messed up! _

"Their relationship was already rocky and she would do anything to keep him be her side" He stated smugly as if he was proud of his work.

"Anything else" Gigi growled.

"We had a second plan if that didn't work"

"Which was..?"

"The Volturi knew of Bellas scent and we offered her blood in trade for our security" He said. I was shocked by this news, was everyone trying to kill me lately? I thought over what he said and almost hurled at his words.

Gigi looked like livid almost like she could hit the next closest person- and she did. _**SMACK! **_His head whipped to the right and he turned back slowly. There was a burning handprint on his face. It slowly faded as he glared murderously at Gigi. She glared right back wit even more heat. Like she wanted to burn his face off just for saying that but she seemed to come to her senses about it.

"You're an impostor, change back immediately" Gigi growled.

"I don't know how you saw through the guise" He said, his voice changing but he still looked like Carlisle.

"I knew from the clues I picked up on your little act. You clearly did your research but it wasn't good enough" Gigi said smugly.

"And what did I miss, little lady" the Carlisle look-a-like said.

"First was your stitching, it wasn't even close to how it should be. It went in the wrong direction. You started from the top and ended near her wrist, Carlisle never does that. Secondly you referred to your coven as a coven, when every vampire world-wide knows that the Cullen's are a family. Thirdly, Carlisle does not get angry so quickly. And last but not least, Carlisle has a tiny scar that looks like a birthmark under his chin that you forgot."

Gigi stated like everyone should know those facts.

I heard him say some of those things but I thought it was just me.

"Now who are you?" She said elongating her words. He shook his head refusing to give in.

All it took was a fiery slap across his face for him to agree. The blonde hair lengthened and darkened to shoulder length jet black hair. His eyes changed to a blood red and his skin turned to an even paler shade of white. His features changed into an older, paler mould and finally he stopped changing.

"No way" Gigi said softly.

"I don't get it" I said to Gigi.

"My name is Marcus, of the Volturi" He said, his voice gave me chills- and not in a good way. The way that he was looking at me was starting to creep me out.

"That's not supposed to be your ability, you see relationships not changing into people" Gigi said unbelieving.

"Its not, that is all you need to know" He said smoothly. Gigi got even closer to him, in his face really, her eyes glowed a fierce red-orange. I could see little sparks shooting from her irises.

"We have a new member of the guard that has the ability to take copy other abilities and can transfer them too-"He was cut off when she squeezed his throat.

"Where did you leave Carlisle Cullen" She said letting go for him to answer.

"He is in South Africa, with local covens" Marcus said sneering.

Gigi waved her hand over Marcus and he disappeared from sight. She grabbed the area he was in. "come on I have him, lets go" she said and turned to leave. I had to run to keep up.

Gigi' Pov-

This was messed up n so many levels, I wondered if the Cullen's had known of this information or was it just Marcus? I had to know and since Aro could show up any time I had to go now.

I put him in the back with little protest from him and removed the charm. Bella slid into the front without a word. Once she was in I stepped on the gas and sped towards the Cullen residence.

This is so not what I had planned for today

* * *

**So did you like it? Hate it? Any mistakes? **

**Review please!**


	23. Karma in the house!

Chapter 23-

Gigi's POV-

I was speeding down the road. I had one destination in mind and I could care less about anything less. I could care less about Bella turning green in the front seat or Marcus being a creep in the back seat. I mean I cared about it but not too much at the moment.

I had to get to the Cullen mansion, I had this unexplained feeling that this would end badly. I pressed harder on the gas and we reached in no time. The car came to a screeching halt as I jumped out of the car; I pulled Marcus out of the back. Bella was busy dry heaving as she sat hunched near the ground. I pulled Marcus to the front door and flicked my wrist to open the door.

Honestly they should be used to me showing up randomly. I got to the living room and waited. They heard something- I guess a heartbeat outside (Bella's) and came to check it out. As usual they came in pairs and Esme seemed distraught.

_Poor Esme, I guess she didn't know. Well that just sucks!_

I hate being the bearer of bad news; it makes my job really crappy. People cry and weep and beg and plead for me to find them. Then there's more crying when I say I can't but luckily this time I know where Carlisle is.

I waited for them to get comfy.

"You know who this is, right?" I asked.

"He's Marcus of the Volturi" Alice said, the others nodded instead.

"So you are aware of the fact that Marcus has been impersonating Doctor Cullen for the last few weeks" I said calmly. They gasped in shock; I looked up to see Esme sobbing loudly mumbling to herself in a form of shock.

"Why didn't I see that, I've been looking for Volturi plans for months" Alice said, shocked also.

"It's not up to me to tell you our plans" Marcus spat. Alice flinched at his words but wasn't surprised. It was a known fact that Marcus had an attitude and hated to be questioned.

"Stop making her feel bad, I mean it's not her fault that her ability is sucky" I said

"Hey" Alice squeaked from where ever she was. She left the room a while ago with Esme to calm her down.

"Since we know, what are we suppose to do. I mean it's not like we can march over to Volterra and demand that the Volturi stay away from us." Emmett said.

I was a bit surprised that he came up with that.

"I don't know I guess we have to wait" I said and sat on the couch. It felt weird not knowing what to do. But I guess I had no choice.

I wonder what Bella was up to….

-Meanwhile—

Bellas POV-

After Gigi's insane driving I was sitting on ground trying to settle my stomach. She drove here as fast as the car could possibly go and I'm surprised that we didn't drive off the road or swerve and hit something. But right now I had to focus. I really didn't want to see my breakfast again or my lunch so I had to calm down before it came back up.

I eventually felt better then I walked up to the front door. I could hear Gigi talking and the silence from her shocking reveal. I didn't think I could go in at that moment. I waited for the second brief silence and went inside.

They were spread out around the living room. Alice and Esme were in another room. It was oddly quiet but I could hear the low snarls from Marcus. He was openly glaring at me like I was the bane of his existence.

"Umm hi" I said since no one was talking. Edward and Gigi were the first to notice I was there

"What are you doing here, you should be at home where it's safe" Edward said. For a second I thought he cared.

Gigi came over and put her arm over my shoulder. "You feeling better" She asked

"I feel way better now" I said

"That's go-" She started to say but Edward spoke at the same time.

"How can you speak to this freak? She could kill you in seconds!" He said and Gigi's eyes changed from a cool grey to a shocking red. Edward noticed to and started to move back. Even Marcus noticed and he shuffled away- a hard ask since his arms and legs were tied together.

"What did you just say?" She said calmly. Her eyes blazing and her hair changed to a violent red flame that flickered as she approached.

"I...I … I asked B...Bella how she could stand to be near you" He said nervously.

Gigi was still getting closer to him and Edward had backed himself into a wall. She reached over and grabbed his collar, lifting him off the ground.

"You better watch your mouth when I'm around. Next time I won't hesitate to take your soul and dismember your body." She said with a slight growl and with a slight twist of her hand Edward went flying through the window, he landed ontop of the car we drove- crushing it completely. Gigi followed his route quickly she landed softly beside him.

Jasper's POV-

We watched as Edward flew out of the living room. Gigi was an image of fear and torture right now and we did not want to interfeer. Her hair ablaze as she gracefully flew over to his side. She had an arm restaining him.

"You better watch your mouth when I'm around. Next time I won't hesitate to disember your body" She said in a harsh growl. She leaned over him and continued speaking

"And what I do with my possesions is my buisness" She growled and I heard a few gasps and one 'What the hell'

Gigi eventually went back to 'normal' and swiftly went over to Bella. She grabbed Bella's hand and said 'Deal with him' before dissapearing from site.

As disturbing that scene was I found it sexy. An independent woman who could do as she pleased while making others crap their pants- I loved it but I could never have someone like that.

Pity.

Now what were we going to do about Marcus

**I know I haven't updated in a while but I've been busy and ther is only a few chapters left in this story…. So yeah**


	24. We Are Spartans!

**AN: I know it's been a while but I've been busy. **

**So enjoy the chapter!**

Chapter 24-

Gigi's POV-

This was taking to long.

When I came to Forks three weeks ago I wasn't planning on staying. The original plan was to get the girl and take her and train her. That should have taken a few days. But instead of _that _happening, I get this chick that can't even walk without tripping –we're working on her balance issues- and she even has a known relationship with supernatural creatures, which want her dead.

It must have been one hell of a day when I said I Charlie's first born. Its days like this, I wish I hadn't. My life is already complicated as it is and Miss Bella Swan is making my life hell.

Luckily I had one final task for Bella before I could leave this hell hole of a town.

If only this psychotic vampire showed up. One Victoria in particular. She has really been getting on my nerves. She broke the rules and is lucky I'm not the one to take her out.

Either way she's going bye bye.

Bella's POV-

The whole Marcus situation was easy to get over. I mean it's not like he did anything other than tricking the Cullens. They would have figured out, eventually. Anyways Gigi's has been acting all weird lately and every time I ask she skilfully avoids the topic or changes it to something else quickly.

I know she's up to something. I just have to find out what before it's too late.

Gigi came down the stairs quickly and dragged me into the living room before putting in a DvD.

"This is your last Lesson" She said proudly

"We're watching a DVD?" I asked confused

"Not just any DVD, its 300!" She said excitedly

"Huh"

"Shh, just watch their fighting styles. I know most this is fake but just watch it- no complaints" She said. She turned off the lights and the movie started.

I had no idea how this had anything to do with my lessons but I'm not arguing with someone who can take my soul in seconds. I sat back and watched the movies- with no complaints.

-Down in La Push -

The La Push pack sat around the beach, lately there had been no vampire sightings or any new smells at all. So Sam told them they could have a break- not all at once but a break none the less. The Alpha, Beta and some of the younger ones were at First Beach doing anything they pleased. While Paul, Quil and Embry were on patrol until nine p.m.

Sam was watching the waves as he relaxed. The last time he had been this calm was back in high school and he was grateful for this time.

Jacob was leaning against a tree in the background, he wanted to do more but his body was ready to collapse. He still didn't trust that Gigi person but he had to respect her. He was told by the Elders what could and would definitely happen if he disrespected her in anyway. He wanted Bella to be safe and if she was safe with Gigi then he was okay with that. It wasn't until after Gigi showed up that he realised his feeling for Bella were brotherly now. Instead of wanting her to be his girlfriend now he just wanted what was best for her and it looked like Sam was that guy. Even if Sam hadn't made any move to show it e wanted Bella to be safe and if she was safe with Gigi then he was okay with that. It wasn't until after Gigi showed up that he realised his feeling for Bella were brotherly now. Instead of wanting her to be his girlfriend now he just wanted what was best for her and it looked like Sam was that guy. Even if Sam hadn't made any move to show it _yet._

Seth and Brady were off swimming in the water. They were fine with Gigi; they thought she was pretty cool. Seth refused to admit that he had a crush on the soul keeper and Brady teased him about it constantly.

All was well until Paul came running out of the nearby forest. Jacob was unfazed by his behaviour but it caught Sam's attention and made Sam paranoid. Paul was known for his temper but he was never scared, it meant something was wrong. Really wrong.

Sam stood quickly and approached Paul, asking him what was wrong.

"We caught a scent, its one of the leeches" He said so quickly that no one caught it.

"Repeat that again and slowly this time "Sam said calmly. Paul listened and repeated himself.

"That Red headed leech is back, we caught her scent near the border"

"WHAT!" The other pack members yelled at the same time.

"That leech is back, move your asses and lets go" Paul said and a nod from Sam had everyone moving.

-Swan Residence-

Bella's POV-

The movie was coming to an end when Gigi started to laugh. Random but she laughed and smiled real wide.

"Ooh its time! Can't you feel it Bells" She said and grabbed my hand pulling me away from my seat and eventually the house and into the forest.

"What's going on " I asked but she was moving faster, she had to carry me to avoid dragging me.

We came to a stop at an open field. She shoved me in before disappearing. I looked around for her and saw he on the other side holding back some of the pack- who were snapping at her – she waved in my direction.

`Remember your lessons and you`ll be fine`` She yelled.

I turned around, I could feel something watching me. Someone or Something other than Gigi and the guys. I scanned my surroundings before I caught sight of flaming red-orange hair and blood red eyes.

``Oh crap,Victoria`` I whispered before she charged.

`Do something you idiot. I don`t want to be the one to clean you off the ground so MOVE!`` She yelled again.

I cleared my mind, I had to think of something anything that could protect me.

She was getting closer, I was surprised that she hadn`t tackled me already.

Then she lunged and I was screwed.

``What the hell am I suppose to do!`` I screamed

But she didn`t respond, I knew she was there because I could still hear the growls of the pack.

I`m so screwed


	25. What We See

**I wanted more view points before the confrontation with Victoria so here it is from Gigi, Sam, and Jacobs's point of view. **

**Enjoy!**

Chapter 25-

Sam's POV

-When Paul showed up—

We were all relaxing when Paul appeared. He looked like a he was freaking out or excited- I couldn't tell and with Paul it could be either.

I approached him and asked him what was wrong. He spoke so quickly that no one caught it.

"Repeat that again and slowly this time" I told him and he did.

"That Red headed leech is back, we caught her scent near the border" He said

"WHAT" We all yelled

"The Leech is back so move your asses and LETS GO!" Paul said and I nodded in agreement.

We phased and followed Paul to where he caught the scent.

_We're almost there. _Paul thought

Everyone was thinking different thoughts as we approached. I caught another familiar scent as we got closer.

_It smells like Bella_- Jacob thought, _that's why is smelt familiar_

_It does, why would she be here_? - Embry asked

_Dude, you should know that where ever Bella goes a Vampire is sure to follow- Quil joked, I growled and snarled at him._

_Guys shut up, you're making Sam angry- _Seth said

_Everyone stay quiet there's someone there- _I thought as we got even closer to the figure. It looked like a bystander but it had no scent.

_Weird._

-Before the movie ended-

Gigi's POV-

I had a feeling that one of the last lessons Bella would be apart of would be soon. For the upcoming task she would need to use her mental shield as a physical shield. From what Jasper's told me, it should work fine. He had her use her abilities on him and he said she could but only under pressure.

And _voila! _We have a lesson, a certain nomad vampire should be on her way over and Bella would have to take care of it. Since she was going to be my apprentice she had to be able to protect herself.

The only draw-back to my plan was that Sam had to come in and imprint on her.

I had a few solutions for that _problem_

1. Fake her death and take her to the underworld, until she is ready.

2. Kill Sam. _ But that would be followed by mass chaos for the pack since Jacob does not want to be the leader of the pack._

3. Erase the memories of everyone involved.

And finally option 4-Disappear from existence and calling my hubby and partner in crime to take all the souls in Forks. It would make headlines all over the world but eventually they would all forget about it.

So options one through four are definitely not an option. I was not in the mood for all the drama so Bella was on her own for this.

As soon as the movie ended I grabbed Bella's hand and I was dragging her through the forest without a word. I ended up carrying her because I was going faster than her little legs could manage.

When we reached the open field I gently set her down before pushing her towards the centre of the field.

I reappeared on the opposite side to stop the wolves. I could smell them approaching, I could tell that they would be here in seconds. I could let them pass and tear Vicky to pieces but _what's the fun in that_. This was all about Victoria and plus she was suppose to die so Bella might as well do the job.

So I waited and like I predicted they _appeared_- and by that I mean they came running, snarling and growling at me. I made a slashing movement with my arm and they all returned to their human forms- fully clothed but still growling.

"Shut up and watch" I growled back. Paul made a move to say something but stopped when I hissed at him.

_Meh, shape shifters._

"Good Boy" I said sweetly in Paul's' direction. He looked away immediately and frowned or pouted.

"Now watch" I said, they nodded- all seven of them.

Paul's POV-

I would have walked all here if I knew _she _was going to be here. I had no idea; I just learned that she had no sent. It makes sense since she has to track down supernatural creatures and take their soul so she _needs _to be scentless to do her job.

Holy shit I hate her but at the same time I find her attractive. But oddly enough she's not my type.

"What is wrong with you of course I'm not your type, you dumbass! I'm married and I happen to enjoy being married to the most feared man on the planet and in mythology" Gigi stated with a huff.

"Who" Seth asked, confused while Sam asked "I didn't think that was true"

"Well it is. My husband happens to be the Grimm Reaper and nothing you can do will separate us. You can try to kill me but I won't stay dead. So really shut up and **watch!"** Gigi growled quietly at us.

Jacob's POV-

I can't say I'm surprised to see Bella with that Red head Leech in the field. I wanted to help but I was afraid of what Gigi would do but I would never admit that to anyone.

We watched in silence as the leech approached- I think her name was Veronica or Vicky or something like that- anyways she was getting closer to Bella and Bella was just standing there. Sam was struggling to stay and watch so I had to hold him back a few times.

``Oh crap, Victoria`` Bella whispered before she moved in closer.

_Right the leeches name was Victoria- but that's not important_

The leech seemed to be planning something but Bella wasn't moving.

I think she went into shock.

`Do something you idiot. I don't want to be the one to clean you off the ground so MOVE!`` Gigi yelled again. Sam growled from Gigi's side, she glared at him and he whimpered a bit.

Then she lunged and I was screwed.

``What the hell am I suppose to do!`` Bella screamed

"Protect yourself, remember your lessons from Jasper" Gigi yelled in response.

"What's that suppose to mean" Bella yelled. Bella was running and the Leech was moving in super-slow motion. I looked at Gigi questioningly, _how was that even possible. _

"What you thought I'd leave her completely defenceless" she said with a shrug. Sam growled again, and with another look from Gigi he was quiet again.

_Huh, if the rest of the fight was like this, then I might like it._


	26. One Down A Lifetime More to Go

Chapter 26

Bella's POV-

I didn't know what to do. Gigi is telling me to remember my lesson with Jasper but all we did in the lessons was... _ oh I get it now_. She wants me to use my 'mental shields' as a physical defence against Victoria.

Why couldn't she tell me that little detail before we watched the movie? I thought she wanted to test my limits- which it did- and make me stress over the littlest details. You know, sometimes I really hate her. She could be soo _argh _ at times but now I'm used to it.

I breathed in deeply trying to calm myself down as Victoria lunged at me. I crouched down at the last second and she flew over my head. As she caught herself, I prepared for the next attack. I put my arms out in front of me and focused on protecting myself with a shield. I could feel the rush of energy go up my arms and flow through my palms, creating a shimmering almost invisible shield. She crashed right into the shield; she looked confused but snarled and tried again. By the fifth or sixth try she gave up and started taunting.

"Looks like the pet has some new tricks" She said, her voice higher then I thought it to be.

"Just shut up" I said through my teeth, I was putting all y energy into keeping the shield up.

'Try a different tactic, your wasting too much energy' Gigi's voice said in my head. I waited for Victoria to lunged at the shield then I would drop it when she bounced off. As she bounced off I dropped the shield and focused on using it as a whip. Jasper taught me how to use the 'whip' with out hurting myself. The shield transformed into a whip and I pulled it back to 'whip it' forward and it attached itself to Victoria's ankle. She growled and snarled, trying to get it off.

I pulled hard on it and she fell with a loud _thud. _I dragged the whip back even further, pulling her towards me. I concentrated on making the whip wrap around her and I was surprised to see it move. The shield-whip-rope wrapped around her from her head to her feet. I think it did but since she was already on the ground it was hard to tell. I walked up closer, the _fight_ was easier then I thought. I poked her and she shifted but it the shield-rope stayed.

I have no idea what happened after I approached- it happened too quickly and I blacked out.

Gigi's POV-

As amazing as that _fight - I can't even call it a fight- _it lasted about ten minutes before we had to go rushing in. I was surprised that she even lasted that long. Jasper must be good, if he taught her _that_ but I'm impressed. Bella had the vamp down and she used her shield too! I was kind of proud, she had proved she could fend for herself and that she could do more then get herself in trouble. All was well until Bella decided to poke Victoria, I don't know if Jasper told her what would happen if she physically touched her shield but from that little performance I guess he did not.

When she touched the rope-shield she produced, it disappeared- she might have averted her concentration to something else- and Vicky dear had taken less than a second to take a snap at Bella. I could see from where I stood that Bella was unconscious.

Victoria had Bella pinned to the group and I had to put my own shield up to stop her from taking a chunk out of Bella's neck. And at the same time my I made sure she couldn't move.

Anyways the wolves rushed forward to pull the paralyzed vamp from Bella. I checked Bella's pulse and made sure she was breathing. She was fine. She just had a bump on the back of her head but other then that nothing was wrong.

The pack was another story entirely. Under Sam's rule as an Alpha, he had ordered them to tear Victoria apart in the slowest, most excruciatingly painful death as possible. A few of them phased to rip apart Victoria, they had one of her arms ripped off and they were currently working on pulling her fingers off one by one. I let them continue but I stopped them before they ripped her head off. Her head needed to be attached for me to collect her soul.

I walked forward and stopped in front of the limbless vampire, 2 members of the pack had to hold her up for me to take her soul.

"Don't watch" I told them and they looked away. I had Victoria's face in my hands, she could struggle as she wanted but I wasn't going to stop. I held her head a little tighter with one hand, until she stared at me directly and stopped struggling. I let go of her face and said "Victoria of James coven, I shall take thy soul. Any objections?" I asked she nodded dumbly and I continued. I had to make eye contact- she needed to look at me through the process. I pressed my hand to her chest, where her heart used to beat and slowly drew back, pulling on her soul. In a matter of seconds I had her soul in my palm –a complete opposite of what it should look like. I was used to tainted souls but this was plain sad. Her soul should have been an almost black and murky liquid with cloud-like texture but in my hand was a dark grey lumpish thing with a light consistency but it didn't matter much- it was still a soul.

"Okay you can decapitate her now" I said and they wasted no time in beheading her. I looked over to where Sam was and he sat with Bella lying over his legs. Even if I didn't want to admit it, they were a cute couple and I might have to get used to having Sam around.

But now I had to worry about getting Bella back home before Charlie realises she's gone.

_I doubt he cares much now. He knew she would have to leave eventually. But I still feel a little bad for taking her from him when this is probably the last time he'll ever see her. _

Sams POV-

As I watched my imprint fight that leech I was worried. I knew she could defend herself but I would die if she got hurt. When the leech had her pinned to the ground I had to interfere and Gigi made no move to stop me. I had ordered the pack to rip the leech apart as I held Bella. I knew she was alright but istill worried.


	27. Aftermath

**A/N: I don't own anything….**

Chapter 27

Bella's POV-

I woke to the annoying sensation of someone smacking my face.I opened my eyes to see Gigi in all her demonic glory standing over me. I moved to get up but my body was screaming and aching everywhere.

"How are you feeling" She asked as she put a wet towel on my forehead

" I fell like someone tried to run over my body with a 18-wheeler" I groaned and she laughed.

"That's better than I thought. Now stay quiet, I don't want you to pull any important muscles" She silenced me and continued to add ice (and other unknown liquids) to my wounds.

I took the time to check out the room. It was a typical white room, complete with stark white walls and I could feel the needles in my arms. I knew, without a doubt that I was in a hospital but which one was the question.

"Where am I and where's Sam" I asked but she shook her head

"As for our location- your on the rez and Sam just left but he'll be back in a few minutes"

I sighed, _I wish Sam would come back sooner_.

She added something to the IV and I fell asleep.

My head still hurt but not as bad as before and I could hear people talking around me.

"I just wanted to know-"A familiar male voice said

"You're acting like she died. Be glad she didn't and move on with your life" Another voice said- this one sounded like Gigi but I couldn't be sure.

"I know but shes-" the first voice said "Ah ah ah, listen she's alive and you should be happy. Now smile and I'll call you when she is fully conscious" The second voice said, I heard a door slam and I feel asleep.

I could feel myself waking and I could open my eyes. I groaned as I moved my arms and legs but as I moved to get out of the bed a weight on my left leg stopped my movements. I looked at my leg to see what was stopping me and I was incredibly surprised to see a hand holding me. I looked at the owner of the hand and low and behold – it was SAM!

"Bella wait, I wanted to talk to you" He said and I waited for him to start.

"I…I wanted to say that I love you and if you decide to leave with Gigi or I never see you again, I will still care about you even if you don't feel the same way-" I interrupted him mid speech.

"I'm not leaving with Gigi, we haven't really discussed that yet. I do like you Sam and we could get to know each other before I leave. But for now.." I trailed off unsure of what to say next.

"Its okay, I don't expect you to say it back. Just know that I care for you deeply"He said.

I was about to respond when the door flew open and Gigi stepped in.

"Oh, I hope I wasn't interrupting anything important." She said and passed me a bottle and told me to drink it- whatever was in the bottle tasted like bitter apples.

"In a couple minutes you may leave- head start back to your house, NO detours" Gigi said and she ushered Sam out of the room. He said 'bye' as he left and I was alone once aagain.

This has been the weirdest week of my entire life.

**A/N: Sorry for not updating for a while- I was busy…review please!**


	28. The beginning of the end

Previously on All My Life You Lied to Me:

_I looked at my leg to see what was stopping me and I was incredibly surprised to see a hand holding me. I looked at the owner of the hand and low and behold – it was SAM!_

_"Bella wait, I wanted to talk to you" He said and I waited for him to start._

_"I…I wanted to say that I love you and if you decide to leave with Gigi or I never see you again, I will still care about you even if you don't feel the same way-" I interrupted him mid speech._

_"I'm not leaving with Gigi, we haven't really discussed that yet. I do like you Sam and we could get to know each other before I leave. But for now.." I trailed off unsure of what to say next._

_"Its okay, I don't expect you to say it back. Just know that I care for you deeply"He said._

_I was about to respond when the door flew open and Gigi stepped in._

Chapter 28:

True to her word, Gigi helped me off the bed and we were on our way back to my house. I had a feeling that this would be an interesting return and I knew that this was probably the last time I saw my childhood home. But I could look forward to what was going to happen next and my future with Sam.

"I know what your thinking" Gigi stated as she drove. I turned to look at her in confusion.

" I know that you think I would separate you from Sam -after his oh so deep confession of love- but as my Assistant you would be better off with someone who understands what you do. And Sam just happens to fit that description."

I couldn't speak, when I tried to it came out as a squeak.

"I also know that you still can't speak so please refrain from trying to" She said finally, with a huff I turned and continued to stare out the window.

We soon arrived at our final destination and I got out of the car with little help. She ushered me up the stairs and into my room.

"Pack up what you need and what you want to keep" She said and passed me a bag.

I rushed around the room picking up anything with meaning- my photo albums, favourite sneakers and all the things I could not live without.

Around and hour later I was finished packing and my room looked like it had been wiped clean.

I would really miss this place. Next Gigi had me say goodbye to everyone I cared about in Forks. Saying goodbye to the Cullens was a bit awkward. Rosalie glared at me while Emmett gave me a bear hug and Alice kept saying 'I never say this coming'. Edward just looked confused but I hugged him regardless and with a final goodbye of 'I'll see you in the afterlife'

There were many people I would miss in Forks like Angela, Eric, Jessica and Esme's motherly personality.

Our next stop was La Push, where I would have to say goodbye to everyone that had become like a family to me and such. She drove directly to the Clearwater household.

I walked up to the door with Gigi trailing silently a few steps behind me. I knocked on the door and a sullen Leah answered the door. I didn't have time to respond before she had me in a tight hug. After she let go of me she led further me into the house.

The majority of the pack was stuffed into the living room and I felt bad about my sudden news.

"I don't know if Sam told you but Gigi decided that I should continue my training away from Forks so I'm leaving" I said and looked down at the floor, unsure of their reactions

I was engulfed for the umpteenth time today in a group hug. They were saying different thing and saying goodbye. The only person who didn't say anything was Sam and that worried me a bit. Now that I think about I didn't see him in the room at all as I walked. Paul, sensed my confusion and said "He's outside"

I walked outside and quickly spotted him by the trees. He was casually leaning against them with a solemn expression on his face. He approached me as I steped outside.

"Gigi, already told me " he said and I nodded, my eyes were already watering. If he said goodbye one more time I think my heart would break into a million pieces.

"Jacob should take over if I leave with you and Gigi" He continued

"WHAT?" I questioned.

"Yea, ugh, well Gigi said that I would be perfect to assist you and help you deal with all the stress that comes with the 'job'." He explained. I hugged him- I couldn't help myself- and luckily he hugged me back. I was happy that we wouldn't have to say goodbye and so glad that he would be with me from this day on. We walked back inside together and told the guys our lovely news. Jacob accepted his role as the Alpha of the pack and we said our goodbyes with promises to visit

Our next stop was Sam's house. It didn't take long for him to pack what he needed and wanted to keep.

For our last stop we drove to a shack in the woods and unpacked a bit to stay the night

Gigi preformed a quick ritual that took part of Sam's soul in acceptance.

The next morning we took our stuff and Gigi transported all of us to her house- which happened to be in an inactive volcano in Hawaii.

_This is the start of an interesting future._

The End


End file.
